


School ring

by shadowweaver



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Naruto, Soul Eater
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hate Crimes, Homophobia, Incest, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Party, Prostitution, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Violence, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowweaver/pseuds/shadowweaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha runs probably the most profitable business in the area, and he does it right from his high school. This story is a multi-crossover that's going to be heavily sexual and make you question your morals, but it will have a steady storyline. ATLA/LOK+Naruto+Soul Eater+FMA:B. More tags and ships will be added as time goes on!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He looked like he was around Konohamaru’s age, maybe a little younger. For another thing, he was bald. I smirked and looked him up and down before my eyes drifted over to Sasuke. I assumed he was kidding, but the amused expression on his face told me otherwise. I let out a tired sigh and motioned for him to leave the room. Once we were alone, I spoke.

“What’s your name, kid?” I asked him.

“Aang,” He swallowed visibly. His voice was no deeper than mine, which was saying a lot, since I was the late bloomer in my friend group. 

“How old are you, Aang?”

“Uh--I’m twelve,” He said timidly.

Twelve. I scoffed. Seems like kids were looking younger and younger as time went on. I would’ve never guessed he was only three years younger than me. I was around his age when I lost my virginity, so it made sense. Still, I didn’t opt to lose it this way.

Sasuke ran an underground operation in the school. It started last year at a party. Some guy paid him fifty dollars to help him hook up with Ino. Pretty soon, more people started asking for deals like that with members of our friend group and Sasuke became an unofficial pimp of sorts. Though it wasn’t exactly like prostitution. We all had a say in who we would and wouldn’t sleep with. The customer just asked for a male or female. Sasuke would ask who wanted to take the client and we’d go from there.

I agreed to take on Aang, because no one else would. He was from the middle school. I assume one of his siblings went to the school and told him that this was a sure way to lose his virginity. 

“So, how do you want this?” I glanced around his bedroom. So many bright colors, I was digging the plethora of orange. 

“Um--I guess...on the bed?”

“How long are your parents out?”

“They’ll be gone for a couple hours,” He said. Man, he was so nervous. You’d think he was about to commit a murder.

“Eh, you won’t last that long,” I shrugged and began removing my shirt. He watched me with wide eyes while I pulled away layer after layer. Once I was down to my boxers, I gestured towards the bed. “So, we gonna do this? Or do you like a little foreplay?”

He chewed on his lip and looked down at the bulge in his pants. Yeah, he was definitely ready.

“Don’t worry, kid, you’ll get what you paid for,” And he paid good much. He was cute enough to get away with paying around sixty bucks, but he threw in an extra forty for doing it on such short notice. “Lay down and we’ll get started.”

I expected him to lay on his back. After all, it was his first time and usually boys his age were into sticking their dicks in everything. But when he took off his clothes and crawled on to the bed, three things made me raise my eyebrows. First, he was muscular for his age--as if he’d spent a good chunk of his life exercising and training. He was probably going to be smokin’ hot when he got to high school. I’d definitely be keeping tabs on him. The second thing was the tattoos. He had them running down his back and arms and legs. This kid seemed too young to be a tattooed. And on his spine, no less. And lastly, he had his ass up in the air, facing me.

This kid wanted me to fuck him. I smirked and shook my head, palming my cock. He had no idea what he was in for.

I pulled out my cock and reached for the lube. I spread it generously, you could never use too much when it came to virgins.

“Relax yourself,” I rested a hand on his back. I inched into him slowly, taking in his gasp. He buried his head in the sheets and I stopped. He was too tight for me to push into all the way, so I pulled out and pushed back in the same distance. “Yeah...just like that…”

He started whimpering as my cock travelled deeper and I instinctively forced my full length into him.

“Harder,” I heard him say underneath me.

“You sure about that?” I was already going at a steady pace and we’d just started. If I went any harder, I’d probably hurt him.

“Harder!” He rolled his hips and I bucked forward.

“Hungry little bottom, aren’t you?” I chuckled and pulled out of him completely before ramming back into him. “You sure you’re a virgin?”

“I’m not a--uh--virgin,” He grunted. “I’ve just never been with--ah--a guy--uh!” Hearing him speak through grunts and screams was thrilling enough, I nearly came when he told me that. I was a sucker for straight boys. Somethin’ about seein’ them take what they dish out was always hot.

“Alright, Aang,” I aimed upwards and hit his prostate, making him call out my name. “Time to show you what an orgasm’s really about.”

“Ah, Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!” He shouted my name as I pumped into him hard and faster, hitting his prostate dead on each time. He came hard, tightening around me. I held myself in him balls deep and shot a load in him. Soon, his movements got sloppy as he tried to ride my cock from underneath. 

“Hm, you’ll make a good little hole when you go to high school,” I smirked, pulling out of his worn out hole. “Make sure to give me a call when you get there.”

My phone vibrated and I picked it up. It was Itachi asking me to come over. I really only liked to go over Itachi’s place when I was edging. He almost always wanted to have sex with me, so it was best to always have a load ready.

“Hope you got what you wanted,” I climbed off the best and grabbed my boxers. “If not, feel free to have a word with Sasuke. He’d be happy to give you a fifty percent refund or a half off coupon.”

You’d think I was joking, but Sasuke was quite the businessman. We were all pretty much rolling in cash, now.

“Uh, wait!” Aang called out shakily. “I was wondering if you wanted to stay for a little bit? Maybe play some video games?”

Ah, there it is.

I shook my head, “Sorry, kid. Gotta head out, it’s our policy.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You ripped the kid off,” Sasuke growled with looking up from his text book. “If he wanted to be topped, I would have set him up with someone else.”

“No one else would have done it and you know it. Get off my back.”

“I would've done it,” he snapped. “You're too rough with virgins, Naruto.”

We both glanced around to make sure no one was listening. While people knew full well what we did, it was best to keep it on the hush. There were a select few delicate souls who hadn't heard--mostly freshmen. 

“He came, that's all the matters,” I mumbled. Besides, I liked topping. It gave me a rush and Aang was different from the jocks that I usually got. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I didn't even have to check to see who it was from. Sasuke looked at me suspiciously.

“Tell me that's not Itachi.”

“What's it matter?”

“I asked you to stop fucking him, dobe,” he rolled his eyes. “It's bad enough that he thinks we're in the same social circle, now he thinks we're in some type of competition over you.”

“Really?” I grinned at the thought. Having both Uchiha brothers fighting over me would do wonders for my reputation. They weren't the most popular guys in school, but no one could deny that they were two of the hottest brothers around, aside from Soul and me. But we were step brothers, so it didn't really count.

“Wipe that dumb look off your face,” he said. “By the way, Neji is having a study party after school today. Mr. Mustang’s exam is on Friday.”

“Why don't you just call him Roy?” After all, Sasuke fucked him every week. You'd think the guy would use that to his advantage and make Roy promise him an A for the semester, but Sasuke liked to take school seriously. I guess that's why he ran the business so well. He didn't take short cuts. “You've earned at least that, right?”

“He's my superior.”

“When you're not bendin’ him over a desk.”

“Naruto,” he slammed his fist on the table and glared at me. “Don't talk about this here.”

“What? I'm just makin’ a point,” I snuck a glance at my phone. Once again, Itachi wanted me to come over after school. I lowkey felt bad about ditching him the other night when I was done with Aang, but I needed air. 

_‘Sorry, studying after school_ ’ I texted back, not that he would accept that as an excuse. He was one of the smartest kids in the school. As far as he was concerned, I'd get more studying done with his dick in my mouth than I would with my friends.

 

“Naruto, hey,” Sasori leaned against the lockers and grinned at me as I pulled out my books. I nearly flinched when he popped up, but I was sort of used to it. Sasori had been following me around for two months. I’m not exactly sure where he came from, but he seemed to pop up out of nowhere. All I knew about him was that he was an upperclassman and he was related to Gaara, the weird kid who everyone suspected was a Satanist. “What’s up?”

“On my way to chemistry,” I muttered. “Same as yesterday. And the day before that.”

“Ah, right,” He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. I shut my locker and walked past him. 

You’d think the guy would be able to take a hint, but he was relentless.

“So, uh, I was wondering--” He jogged to catch up with me.

“What were you wondering, Sasori?” I rolled my eyes.

“Um--are you busy Friday night?” He asked. “There’s a party at my friend’s house and it’s an open invite.”

“What kind of party?” In other words, would there be alcohol?

“Costume party.”

I stopped and looked at him skeptically, “You’re aware that it’s October 2nd, right? It’s too early for costume parties and shit.”

“Yeah, but…” His voice trailed off and for a moment, I thought he was going to duck away while he still had his pride. But this guy wasn’t that smart. “...see, everyone’s planning Halloween parties this month, so it was the only night he could shoot for. Wouldn’t want to clash with any other parties, right?”

He was trying hard. It confused me. I was sure he knew about what I did, so you’d think he would just talk to Sasuke and set up an appointment to see me. But he insisted on always making a fool of himself and asking me out places.

I sighed and stopped in front of my classroom, “I’ll think about it.”

He grinned, “Great! Uh--should I give you my number? In case you have any questions.”

“May as well give you mine,” I muttered, taking out a pen and grabbing his hand. “I’ll probably forget we had this conversation in an hour, so it’d be best if you called me.”

“Oh,” He blushed and I wasn’t sure if it was because I called him forgettable or because I was writing my number on his hand. Maybe both? “I guess--I’ll text you.”

“Guess you will,” I turned away from him and walked into the classroom. Soul was already in his seat when I walked in and shaking his head. When I sat down, he turned to me.

“You know you’re fucked up, right?” He chuckled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Means you should be a little nicer to that kid,” He licked his lips. “Who knows what he’s capable of? Those eyes are full of potential murder. Wouldn’t be surprised if he turned out to be some stalker.”

“Well, he corners me at my locker everyday,” I said. “He may as well be.”

“So, why don’t you let him fuck you?” He side-eyed me. “He wouldn’t be the worst looking or the weirdest guy you’ve fucked.”

“No, I think you take the cake in both of those areas,” I snickered. Soul and I had sex the night we met. My dad had his mom over for dinner and she brought him. Afterwards, they ended up disappearing upstairs to fuck. So, I took him to the basement--my room--and we messed around for about an hour before we started watching scary movies. The sex was decent, but we found that we worked better as brothers with slightly incestuous undertones, rather than ones who straight up fucked. 

“Very funny,” He looked forward with his lingering smirk. “So, was I hallucinating or did you give him your number?”

“He wants me to check out this party this weekend that his friend is throwin’.” I told him. “If I do end up goin’, I’m bringin’ a group. No way I’ll go to any address this guy sends me alone.”

“I’m game,” Soul shrugged. “And you know Sasuke loves a good rager.”

“Sasuke turns every party he goes to into one,” I reminded him. Sasuke could always get his hands on some quality drugs. His uncle Madara was heavily involved in the drug distribution in the city, so Sasuke had open access, basically.

“It’d be worth a shot to check it out, Naruto.”

“Maybe.”

I mulled it over during the whole class period. Sasori was creepy. His cousins are weird. And in all honest, I don’t think I could ever really let loose at any party he was at. 

Not without some speed or something, of course.

I texted Sasuke and asked him about his opinion, he was totally on board with it. Madara gave him some stuff to sell and he only had two weeks to do it--that was the deadline he set for himself and he hated to miss deadlines. 

Okay, just because I was going, didn’t mean I was going to have sex with Sasori. At this point, if I was going to fuck him, I would ask for double the usual amount. Just because he was annoying as hell.

After class, I went straight for the corner of the courtyard where we usually met up to discuss business. It was secluded enough to where we could talk without being worried that someone would see us and come over. But people were still aware that we met there. Meaning kids did everything they could to block teachers and faculty members from coming near us. If we got caught, then the student body’s favorite ‘club’ would be disbanded. 

“Naruto, someone’s asked for you,” Sasuke said.

Please, don’t let it be Sasori. God, not Sasori.

“Who is it?” Neji smirked, shifting his eyes towards me. Looks like he spoke to Soul.

“Zuko,” Sasuke grinned. We all picked up our heads and raised her eyebrows. Zuko was one of those stuck up football players from a rich family. The only people he ever talked to were these two guys named Ed and Al, I’m pretty sure they were brothers, and this really loud dude named Sokka. “He was really shady about it, though. Asked you to meet him behind the school next period.”

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his blade, holding it out to me.

“You think I’ll need that?”

“Sounds just like a plot for the football team to beat up another gay kid,” Neji remarked. I didn’t think about that. There hasn’t been any obvious hate crime on the campus in about five years, and none of the kids from then still go here. “Take it.”

“He was offering good money,” Sasuke told me. “Gave me $500. He said it was mostly to keep quiet about the whole thing. Doesn’t want his dad to find out.”

“I’ll take my chances,” Hell, Zuko was hot. Toned body and a hot temper to match, I wouldn’t pass up this opportunity. “He asked for me specifically?”

“Yeah,” The Uchiha scratched his head. “It was weird. He was pretty adamant about it.”

“Fine--I’ll meet him there.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I know what to do,” Zuko steamed, holding me against the wall. So far, all he’s done for the past two minutes his dry hump me through his underwear while my bare ass froze in this weather. If it wasn’t for the hard-on I got just from the thought of being screwed by him, I would’ve given his money back and left by now.

“So, fuck me,” I pushed my ass back. “You say you know how to use that thing, so show me.”

“I said shut up!” He grabbed the back of my head and pushed my face into the wall while forcing himself inside of me harshly. I cried out and shook from the sudden intrusion.

“Hey, loosen up, I’m just jokin’ around.”

“How about I loosen you up instead?” He pushed into me again, this time hurt more than the last and was definitely more forceful. He gripped my hands and pinned the to the wall above me with one of his hands and held my hip with the other.

“Zuko, I need lubrication,” I clenched my teeth. “Stop.”

“You wanted me to fuck you, so I’m fucking you!” He held himself inside of me and buried his face in the crook of my neck. As far as I could see, there was no visible way out of this situation. “Hold still!”

I dropped my head and grunted. Fuck, this was painful. So fucking painful. Every movement stung and I couldn’t bring myself to scream. We were behind the school during school hours, no one would be able to hear us. This was the time in which most of the teachers were either in lunch of teaching a class in the other building. If he wanted, Zuko could have his way with me for the next hour.

“Just, ah! Slow down!” I whimpered and that’s when he groaned. It was so deep and dominant, my cock twitched at the sound. He reached down further and pulled my cheeks apart, pushing deeper into me.

Being fucked dry. This is something I never thought I’d enjoy, but here I was with a bead of precum gathering at my tip.

“How’s that?” Zuko’s breath was hot on my neck. “You like that, Uzumaki?”

I don’t know why it was so surprising that he knew my last name, but it made sense. He asked for me by name, he had to know who I was. Or maybe someone suggested me to him? Either way, he was fucking me so wildly that I was afraid I wouldn’t be able to keep up. Seems like this guy was driven by anger. 

Fine, I could play that game.

“You call that fuckin’?” I smirked. “I had better from the kid from last night.”

“Shut up!” He growled, thrusting into me once more.

Such a short temper. He bucked forward and moaned louder. I could feel his heartbeat through his chest while he fucked me.

“Shut up! Shut u--uh!” He kept up his rhythm, but I could feel him filling me up with every thrust and man, he had a heavy load. When he pulled out, some leaked out of me and I fell to the ground when he let go of me. “Fuck…” He panted.

I looked up at him and licked my lips, “Atta boy.”

“You’ve really got a mouth on you,” He growled. “Someone oughta teach you how to use it one of these days.”

For a moment, I thought he was going to volunteer to be that person. But then he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up.

“I suppose you could try next time,” I raised an eyebrow.

“So...do I just go?” He looked around.

“Yeah,” I stood up shakily. My ass was definitely going to be sore in a few minutes. “See you around.”

“Right...um, bye,” He backed away from me awkwardly and kept a lookout to make sure no one saw him leaving.

 

“My ass is still sore,” I mumbled, shifting in the seat. I looked over at Neji. “C’mon, can’t we switch?”

He shook his head and settled down further onto the bed, “I’m too comfortable to move.”

“I’m gonna kill him,” Sasuke had been pacing back and forth across the bedroom for the past twenty minutes. It took all of us keeping our eyes on him to get him to stay put. I didn’t doubt Sasuke’s ability to rip Zuko a new asshole, I just didn’t want him to go out and make a scene. Besides, Zuko had his football buddies on his side. “I’ll fucking murder him!”

“Sasuke, it’s not that big of a deal,” I winced. “I told you, it’s fine.”

“You said stop and he didn’t, that’s not fucking okay!” He shouted suddenly. “That guy’s gonna get what’s coming to him.”

“What? Are you actually going to kill him?” I rolled my eyes.

“I’ll do what I have to,” Sasuke walked towards the door and looked back at us. This time, no one made a move to stop him. “There are rules. No one gets hurt, especially not the people I care about. I’m here to protect you.”

“I can protect myself,” I said.

“I'll be back,” he muttered walking out.

_Damn it, Sasuke._ He always made me feel like a little bitch, like I couldn’t fend for myself. I’ve never physically hurt someone on purpose. I only carried the weapons he gave me so that I’d have something to wave around, but I could never bring myself to wound someone. Sasuke, on the other hand, had sent people to the hospital for getting too carried away. Once a guy that was into BDSM took it too far and started hitting Neji. That was the first time I saw Sasuke pistol whip someone.

“He’s overreactin’,” I mumbled. 

“He cares,” Ino said. “You should be happy someone’s willing to protect you, Naruto.”

“He’s not my fuckin’ pimp, I’m not his to protect.”

“But he is your friend,” Tsubaki said. She was always on Sasuke’s side. After all, she was head over heels for him. She’s been hooked ever sense he let her give him a blowjob at one of his house parties. That’s honestly the first time I saw someone actually ask to be part of our club, I think.

It was obvious that none of them would see things my way. Even Itachi would agree with Sasuke, despite their juvenile competition. The whole macho-man act ran in the family. In fact, Itachi would probably do something to Zuko, too, just to one-up Sasuke.

“That guy raped you, Naruto,” Neji sighed. “Plain and simple. And it states clearly in the contract that rape is grounds for us to take action.”

“Whatever,” I said. “Look, I’m gonna go home. I can’t really focus on studyin’ right now, anyway.”

 

I went to Itachi’s place instead. He moved out of his parents’ house when he was sixteen and he had a pretty nice set-up. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a large enough balcony for me to spread out on a matt naked and stare up at the sky. Not that I was going to do that tonight--I just wanted to be somewhere else.

Besides, he had gifts waiting for me when I got there.

“I thought you were studying tonight,” He whispered against my forehead, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me into him. 

“I can leave if you want.”

“No, it’s not that,” He chuckled. “I just didn’t expect to see you tonight. If I had, I would have jumped into the shower earlier.”

“Don’t bother,” I purred, wrapped my arms around his neck. One thing I will admit is that something about the Uchiha natural scent turned me on. Itachi, Sasuke--even their uncle was more attractive after he got done working out. My eyes fluttered shut and I inhaled deeply before adding. “You smell perfect.”

“I smell like a gym rat.”

“Sexy,” I kissed the corner of his mouth and felt him shudder against me.

“I’m glad you think so, baby,” He whispered. “So, why don’t we get a little more comfortable? I just reorganized my room. You’d love the color scheme.”

“Such a corny attempt at getting me into bed.”

“Is there something else you’d rather do?” He asked genuinely. “There are alternatives--Netflix and chill?”

“Seriously?”

He chuckled, “What? You can’t blame me for not haven’t much to do. You’re barely around, so I don’t know what you like anymore.”

“I’m always around.”

“Only to have sex,” He said. “Then you leave right after. Naruto, I’m not one of your clients.”

“Of course, you’re not,” I scoffed. “I fuck you for free.”

“And is that it?”

I blinked in disbelief, “Um--what more do you--”

“I want to be your boyfriend,” He deadpanned and I started at him with my lips pursed. After a few seconds, he carried on. “Like I’ve asked you, time and time again.”

“I don’t do relationships, Itachi.”

“Because of _him_?” He turned up his nose and I knew who he was talking about. “Are you really so tightly wound around his cock that you’ll--”

I slapped him and squared my jaw, cutting him off.

“Don’t--don’t imply anything about me and Sasuke,” I said through gritted teeth. “You know what our relationship is. Don’t mention him again or I’m leaving.”

“I’m sorry,” He sighed. “I shouldn’t have--”

“That’s right, you shouldn’t have.”

“Listen, baby--Naruto, I’m sorry,” He smoothed a hand through my hair. “I just--I love you. I want to be with you. But I can’t do that while you’re running around with all these other guys. It’s not fair to me and it’s not fair to you. Your body is sacred.”

“It’s my body, though,” I narrowed my eyes. “So, I can do what I want with it. I like what I do. No one gets hurt and I get to do what I do best--make people cum.”

He winced at my words.

“Now, either you accept that part of me or we’re done here. What’ll it be?”

He visibly swallowed before nodding, “I--fine. I won’t say anything more.”


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi was well behaved to say the least. I didn't have to tell him what I wanted for him to zip down my pants and take my member in his mouth during the movie we watched. He was so good with his mouth that I could never stay mad at him for too long. Not with the way his tongue swirled around the tip of my dick and lapped up all the precum that gathered. I pushed his head down slightly. Not too much, just enough for me to hit the back of his throat and feel the vibrations of his moaning around me.

“Itachi,” I groaned, rocking my hips against his mouth. All of his attention was on me and I could tell what he was doing. This was his way of apologizing for earlier. We had arguments about Sasuke and the club frequently enough for me to easily push it out of my mind. I smoothed his hair out of his face to get a clear view of him. “Look at me.”

And he did. He made eye contact and it was one of the hottest things I'd ever seen. One of my hands found the back of his head and pushed down further. And further. Until I was lodged in his throat and I was sure he couldn't breathe, then I let him up. 

“Is that good enough for you?” He asked me through heavy breaths.

“Good enough for what?”

“For…” He stared at me skeptically and knew I was playing dumb. Nothing he could do with his mouth would ever make me consider leaving the club. He knew that full well. “Never mind.”

“You want me to fuck you, don't you?” I tilted my head and smiled innocently. 

“Naruto, that's not what I--”

“Have I ever told you how good you feel around me?” I cut him off. “For some reason, your hole is always soaked by the time I slide into you.”

“Naruto…”

I ran a hand along my cock, “You're the perfect hole. And all you want is me.”

Though I was positive I wasn't the only guy Itachi was fucking. Not when he had condoms of all sizes in his drawer and he was definitely using them. He sighed and lapped at my dick again.

“Lemme feel that ass,” I mumbled. “Show me how much you love me.”

This time, he swallowed and stood up. I'd used the magic words and now he was definitely going to show me. Itachi knew how I liked it. He slid down on me quickly and started riding me without taking any time to adjust to my length. His hole was slippery from my favorite lube--his own cum. The guy could cum multiple times in a night, which always gave me a reason to sleep over. He'd stroke himself in front of me and use the cum to get himself wet enough for me.

“Perfect,” I said. Especially the way he gritted his teeth. I wasn't the biggest, that was obvious. But I was decent in size, big enough to really top if I wanted to. “That’s right, ride me--just like that.”

Itachi didn’t need any guidance from me. He was driven by the sheer need to get me off and prove to me that he was the only one I needed to be fucking.

He wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to my neck, whispering sweet words against my skin, “You’re so beautiful, Naruto. You deserve all of my love.”

_Troublesome_ , as Shikamaru would say.

“Then keep riding me,” I purred coyly, I’d already made up my mind to finish this up quickly. If he’d just pick up the pace, I’d cum any minute.

My phone buzzed while we were fucking and I opened up the inbox to see a text from an unknown number.

_ Fucking great. _

**‘Hi, its Aang!’**

How did this kid get my number? Sasuke handled all of the texting and shit and we agreed not to give out any personal phone numbers.

“Shit,” I hissed suddenly as my balls twitched against Itachi’s hole. He groaned against me and said my name once more. Only a few more thrusts...just a few more…

He cried out as I came in him, kissing his neck tenderly and running my fingers through his hair. His soft, smooth hair. That’s another thing I liked about him. Everything about him was soft. He was a senior in the school--damn near a grown man, but his features were so...delicate.

“I’m gonna have to step out soon, babe,” I muttered.

“What?” He whined. “But we could go for hours…”

“We could--if we had the time,” I shifted underneath him. I had to get to the bottom of this whole phone number thing.

 

Death. Why would a parent even name their kid that? It was a wonder the guy wasn’t a social outcast. Death--or Death the Kid, as most people called him--has an anal prick who needed everything to be perfect or he’d have a meltdown. He dated Soul for about two weeks and all they did was fight because Soul wore his headband lopsided. And now he was handing Sasuke couple hundred dollar bills.

“I’m gonna pass on this one,” I muttered to Neji. “That guy’s weird.”

“Only Sasuke would do business at a party like this,” The Hyuuga chuckled, raising his cup to his lips.

I glanced down at my phone again. Sasuke told me he never gave Aang my number. He stuck to his rules as best he could and our privacy meant a lot to him. Still, who would give it to that kid? Who else had my phone number?

As Sasuke approached, he pocketed the money and grinned.

“Naruto--”

“Nope,” I shook my head. “Nooooope.”

“Don’t worry, the client’s the person who’s throwing the party. He’s waiting upstairs. Apparently Death wanted to do something nice for the host,” Sasuke smirked. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll like him.”

“I want 60%,” I deadpanned. “I never agreed to work tonight.”

“Hell, I’ll give you 70,” He shrugged. “I promise this’ll be the only work you’ll have to do tonight. The first hundred was the security deposit. And he’ll pay the last two hundred afterwards.”

“A security deposit?” Neji laughed. “Are you serious?”

“After what happened with that Zuko tool, I feel like I need to take extra precautions,” He said. I never actually figured out what Sasuke did to him--he obviously didn’t kill him. But Zuko came to school with a scar on his face the next day. It looked like someone had burned him. Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if it was Sasuke. “You can head up there now.”

“Of course, master,” I rolled my eyes and walked towards the stairs.

Man, I haven’t seen Sasori since I got here. I wonder if he was looking for me or anything? Or maybe he was the guy who was waiting for me?

I shuddered.

“Oh, please no,” I muttered to myself, opening the door. I locked eyes with Edward Elric in nothing but a towel and my stomach turned. Great, this self conscious prick was the client. I would've rather had Al, he was the one who had common sense and compassion. Ed was more of an angry cat that the preps couldn't get enough of for one reason or another.

“What do you want?” He narrowed his eyes at me and folded his arms across his chest. Rude.

I sighed and kicked the door shut with my heel, “One of your guests wanted to give you a little gift.”

“And that gift is you?” The smug smirk on his face made me want to turn around and leave right then. But this was good money and Ed was looking more appealing now that I'd been drinking.

“Is that your way of turnin’ me down?” 

“Not exactly,” he sat on the bed and leaned back on his elbows. “So, how many of you are there?”

“How many?” I repeated the question and paced towards him slowly. “Um--not including Sasuke, there's four of us. Me, Neji, Tsubaki, and Ino.”

“Thought there'd be more of you.”

“What would give you that assumption?”

“Because you four have collectively fucked an eighth of the student body--kind of hard to believe,” he wrinkled his nose. “Ever catch anything?”

“Excuse me?” I stepped towards him offensively. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Just sayin’, how do you know you aren't screwing someone with herpes?”

“Sasuke keeps tabs on all clients for a few weeks after we do business with them. If we were to catch something, he'd be able to narrow down the list of suspects and have his uncle’s guys take care of them,” I scratched my head. “What's with the questions?”

He shrugged, “I was just...wondering if there was any room.” He muttered the last part and looked away from me while he blushed. Well, would you look at that? Edward Elric wanted to join us.

“I don't know about that,” I smirked. “You seem a little too temperamental. You'd clash with Sasuke.”

“What if I'm good in bed?” His eyes shifted and for a moment, he looked as devious as a cat planning to pounce. “What would you say then?”

“I'd say talk to Sasuke. If he's cool with it, we'll have a meeting to discuss it,” At least I think that's how it would work. We've only added one person officially and that was pretty much on a whim and we assumed it'd be a one-time thing. 

“Then come here,” He grabbed me and as he worked on my zipper, I chuckled at the situation. This was entertaining--almost like an interview. To be honest, it would be nice to have some more help around here. With more clients lining up, I was about to be stretched thin. Neji was a lot more picky than I was--Ed could take the rookie jobs.

“Slow down there,” I fisted his hair as he ran his tongue along my clothed cock. He was like an eager kitten, kissing and nipping as he gripped my hips to keep me in place. He used his teeth the get my underwear down enough to reveal my dick, already getting hard. “It’s not a-- _ oh _ !”

He took me in his mouth completely and started moving his head with a fluidity that both impressed me and made me a little jealous. I’d always prided myself on my work--guys appreciated my blowjobs. If this kid joined us, they’d no doubt be asking for him instead. But as my hands rested on the back of his head, I realized I couldn’t deprive others of this experience. 

“You’ve got skill, Ed,” I smiled and rolled my hips into him, pushing my dick into his throat. “Think you can do this multiple times a day?”

The sounds were what got me. I was never a fan of sloppy things. When I had to resort to gagged and drooling on a cock, all I could think about was how I’d have to spend time cleaning up the dried cum from my face and chest. But as Ed gagged on me and spit leaked from his mouth, I couldn’t help but groan. This was so fucking hot, I can’t stand it.

“Get up,” I breathed. “You want me to really take you for a spin? Then I’ll fuck take you for a spin, kid.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” He moved back and laid on his back, unwrapping the towel. Now would be the best time for me to wipe that damn look off his face. He spread his legs. “There’s lube in the drawer.”

“Lube?” I raised my eyebrow and scoffed. “Right...forgot that stuff existed.”

“So, you guys don’t use anything?”

“Depends on the client, but most of the time we don’t fuck in a bedroom--or a house, for that matter. High schoolers like to do it in a car or a school bathroom--and those are the classier places,” I reached for the drawer, but he caught my hand.

“Wait--” He said. “If that’s the case, my spit should be enough.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” I opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle. “Lay back.”

“But--”

“Don’t worry,” I spread it on my cock and lined myself up with him. Maybe I did a little bit of it to psych him out--remind him that he wasn’t the one in charge. I was basically paid to do what he wanted, and he wanted me to show him what to look for. I sank into him smoothly and let out a satisfied breath when he arched his back.

“Oh my god, Naruto” he murmured, and the way he said my name is like a shot straight to the groin. I pinned him and started thrusting into him hard and fast. He was so tight--but I could tell this wasn’t his first time. He accepted my cock a little too easily and moved his hips a little too skillfully. His cock bungeed the entire time, but when he reached down to touch it I smacked his hand away.

“Don’t you dare,” I aimed upwards and scraped against his prostate. 

“I’m sorry,” He whimpered, screwing his eyes shut.

Man, he was so pretty. Like...in the way that reminds you that guys are capable of being so pretty. Maybe it’s the eyes or the hair or--the way he looks while his legs are spread and he’s wrapped around my cock. It’s enough to make me consider rethinking my stance on topping more. Edward Elric was so fucking pretty, it’d be a shame if I had to stop here. I mean, Itachi was good. He was great--but I needed the variety.

“I’m--I’m gonna--” He couldn’t finish his sentence through the panting and being fucked, but I knew what he was trying to say.

“Cum?” I held myself deep in him before pulling out completely. “Oh, I’m love to see that happen.”

I dove back into him and started fucking him hard, continuously massaging that spot within him while he moaned my name. 

_That’s it,_ I thought to myself. _Cum. Cum without even touching yourself, Ed. Just so that you can know who can fuck the cum out of you._

His walls tightened around me and I watched his body shake and vibrate as his cock twitched and erupted while I fucked him. He was whining and groaning and calling out my name like a little bitch and...I couldn’t help myself. I fisted his hair and pushed deep into him when I came.

_ Fuck...he’s so warm and slick. _

I fucked the load into him while he came down from the high and made eye contact.

“You’ll need to last a little longer,” I said, catching my breath. “Cumming before the client can be pretty bad--especially if they’re just getting started.”

“So, you think I’ll get it,” He sat up and his hole squeezed me, making me fall forward and rest on his chest.

“I think you’ll have to talk to Sasuke.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I got you a drink,” Sasori said nervously as he held out the cup to me. For a moment, I hesitated and wondering if maybe he’d slipped something into the cup. But honestly, what could be worse than what I’ve already consumed. I took the damn cup and downed half of the drink, ignoring the burning that came from the alcohol.

“Thanks, I was parched,” I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and sighed. 

“So, are you enjoying yourself?”

“Well, it’s not completely sucky,” I shrugged. “But there are about nine other things I’d rather be doing right now.”

“Does one of ‘em involve me?” Black Star stepped up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. The kid was already completely hammered. He’d broken three things in the house and initiated a grind-train with a few other freshmen. He was also like one of those annoying leg-humping dogs.

“In your dreams,” I rolled my eyes. “I’m in the middle of a conversation.”

“Do you mind?” Sasori asked him.

“C’mon, baby,” He stepped in between us and faced me. “Let’s find a room of our own--I’ll show you what I’m packin’.”

“I’m not interested, Black Star.”

“Then at least let me get you another drink,” He gestured towards my cup. “You look like you need it.”

“I just got this one and I’m satisfied,” This kid was a bigger headache than Sasori--at least Sasori wasn’t blatantly trying to get me drunk and fuck me. I made eye contact with the redhead and latched arms with him. “Let’s go outside, my head hurts.”

“Uh, okay,” Sasori blushed and lowered his eyes to our arms. 

“I’ll see you around, Black Star,” I muttered as we stepped past him and went out the front door. I didn’t feel bad at all for blowing him off--the kid had no boundaries. He assumed that since I worked with Sasuke, I must’ve been fair game for anything. I have a class one him and he’d taken to pinching my ass whenever I walked by his desk to get my attention.

“Does he bother you often?” Sasori asked me once we settled down in the grass. There were a few people scattered about--luckily this house didn’t have any neighbors, because people were high, rolling, tripping, drunk, and just about everything in between. 

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” I shrugged one shoulder.

“I see,” He glanced back at the door.

I caught sight of Neji grinding on top of someone on the other side of the yard. I couldn’t tell who it was, since Neji’s body blocked him from view, but whoever it was had a pretty nice view from down there. He was the best dancer in the group, especially lap dances. 

“Well, I’ll have to revise my answer from before,” I said suddenly, glancing at the boy next to me. “There aren’t that many things I’d rather be doin’. Besides, pretty sure I’m intoxicated.”

“Do you have a ride home?”

“I came with Sasuke,” I said, raising my cup to my lips. “If I’m too hammered, I’ll probably just end up sleeping at his place.”

“Oh--you and Sasuke are--” 

“No,” I cut him off before he could finish. “Me and Sasuke are just friends. We don’t fuck.”

“Oh,” This time, his voice was a little lighter. The corner of his mouth turned up into a faint smile. “Just friends. That’s good--friends are good.”

“And I guess he’s my business partner as well. But that’s another field.”

“Have you, um--” He cleared his throat and took a swig of his drink before finishing the sentence. “Have you worked tonight?”

“I have,” I couldn’t tell him the client’s name. There wasn’t a ‘hush’ fee paid, but I didn’t like discussing names unless someone specifically asked me if I slept with a certain person. Still, I liked sharing other details. “Just some obnoxious kid who wanted a dick stuck in him. Weird--I’m starting to top more often, now. I usually like it and I do it when I’m not workin’, but it’s just odd. I’m better at bottoming during business hours.”

Sasori chuckled, “You’re drunk.”

“How can you tell?”

“Because I watch you often.”

I paused and raised an eyebrow, “You watch me?” I narrowed my eyes and smirked as he visibly winced and looked down at the grass. “So, you’ve seen me in action, then?”

“No!” He said quickly. “Well, er, actually there was one time--turning a fire drill last month. I saw you with someone at the tennis courts.”

“Really?” Weird. I don’t remember that at all.

“I don’t actively follow you,” He pulled his knees up into his chest and licked his lips. “Most of the time I run into you. I mean, I walk past your locker on my way to physics, so I make sure to stop and speak to you. But other times, it would be completely unplanned. I’d see you as one face out of a thousand or--”

“Okay, stop,” I held up my hand. “I’ve had too much to drink to talk about this. I might say something to hurt your feelings.”

“I know you don’t like me very--”

“It’s not that I don’t like you,” I said. “You just come on really strong. Take Itachi--I’ve been fucking him for a while and when he starts pressuring ‘boyfriend’ shit onto me, I retreat. You’re like that. You gotta stop that.”

“I didn’t know you were sleeping with Itachi.”

“Don’t dwell on the details, just see the big picture.”

“I don’t grasp what the big picture is.”

“If you want me, set up an appointment with Sasuke,” I told him. “That’s the only way you’ll have a chance at me, bro.”

In the past, I would’ve rejected sleeping with him even if Sasuke said he requested me, but he wasn’t as creepy as I thought. Or maybe I was just being drunk. Who knows?

“I don’t want to buy you.”

“You’re buyin’ my services, not me,” I corrected him. “Most importantly, you’re buyin’ my time. Realistically speakin’, we don’t have to have sex during that period of time. It’s really whatever floats your boat.”

“I just want you to spend time with me because you want to.”

“Well, I’m with you right now.”

“And I appreciate it,” he said. 

“So, have you thought about making a move on me at all, yet?”

“What?” 

“Don't play dumb, this is the best scenario you could ask for,” I don't know if I was egging him on or not, but I wanted something entertaining to happen and he was looking better and better as time went on. “You could do it. You could lean over and kiss me.”

“I'm sorry, I can't do that?”

Oh? “Why's that?”

“I came here with someone. We're just friends, but it wouldn't be fair to him.”

“You brought a date and you're wasting time on me?” I chuckled and shook my head. Now, that was priceless. 

“N-no, it's nothing like that!” He gripped my thigh and sat up. He must not have noticed the sudden contact because he kept sputtering out his excuse. “I just wanted to talk to you.”

“It's fine, dude, I know you want me.”

“Uh,” he paused for a moment before standing up. “I gotta go...find my friend. I'll see you later?”

“Sure,” I chewed on the rim of my cup and looked away from him casually, scanning the area for someone else to potentially keep me company. Maybe Neji would break off of his guy to chat me up? Actually, that seemed like the last thing that would happen. By now, he’d gone from dancing to straight up grinding into him--and I didn’t put it past him to do other stuff right then and there.

Great--what could I do to entertain myself?

“Ain’t this a bitch?” I sighed out loud and pulled out my phone. I still hadn’t gotten to the bottom of Aang getting my number. Actually, I didn’t really care. I could ignore him pretty easily and he’d eventually take the hint. But I wanted to know who gave him my number--so I decided to ask him.

It took a minute for him to respond and at that point, I was sure he’d been waiting for my text.

‘Oh, I got it from my friend. He goes to your school so I asked him about you!’

Friend? Who the hell would he know that knows me?

‘Who was it, Aang?’

‘Soul Evans, you know him, don’t you? :/’

Fucking Soul.

“I’m gonna kill him,” I rolled my eyes and lifted myself off the ground. Since I had a name, I had a target. Soul knew about the rules--hell, he knew about my preference to keep people out of my business. So, why would he give this kid my number?

‘Was I not supposed to have it….?’

‘No, but whats done is done’

‘Oh...I’m sorry’

I pocketed my phone and went looking for the culprit. Soul could usually be found in one of two places at a party--where there was the heaviest drinking going on or where people were when they crashed. In this case, he was engaged in a game of beer pong when I pulled him away.

“What's the big idea?” His eyes were lazy and his expression was weaker than usual. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was wasted.

“Why did you give this kid my number?” I asked.

“What kid?”

“Fucking Aang!”

“That's why,” he blinked. “Because you fucked him. I was hanging with him and he told me about his first time and how cute the guy was. Funny that it was you.”

“This means I'll have to change my number.”

“Or you could talk to him. He's young, not like this will last forever. Now I gotta get back to the thing.”

“I didn't sign up for this.”

“Yeah you did,” the smug bastard snickered. “When you stuck your dick in a twelve year old’s ass.”

 

I decided to get this over with the best way I knew how--I got Soul to drive me to his house. Soul drove intoxicated regularly, and there were a shortage of cops available, so the chances of getting caught were low. And it was a good thing, too. Soul wasn't even old enough to drive.

‘Come outside’

I sent the text and waved for Soul make himself scarce--I just needed an hour or so with the kid to get to the bottom of this and hopefully get my point across. When the door opened, Aang slid outside wearing only a pair of pajama pants. He jolted a bit, which was reasonable since it was cold as balls outside.

“Hey,” The boy smirked; revealing amazingly defined dimples to go along with his soft features. “You came.”

“Is there a place we can talk?,” I said, surveying his surprised expression.

“Yeah!” He exclaimed, opening his front door once again. “My parents are gone for the weekend. It’s just me and my brother.”

I glanced back to make sure Soul was gone before I stepped into the kid’s house and looked around. Looked pretty much exactly how I remembered, just a little cleaner--which I didn’t know was possible.

“Does your brother go to school with me?” I asked as we rounded the corner--that question was answered for me.

The emotionless face of the older brother softened into a smirk. His head cocked to the side and his eyes narrowed, the sneer on his lips stretching into something more sinister and much more arrogant. I paused in the doorway and held eye contact with him for a moment, temporarily forgetting that Aang was even in the room. There was no way of knowing that Zuko was Aang’s brother--I mean, the two of them both obviously had money but that was the only thing they had in common. They didn’t even really look alike.

Especially now, since a large scar covered a good bit of his face.

He did a quick sweep of my body before his eyes met mine again. They looked less sinister than the second before, just a delicate, faded gold catching in the light of the fireplace that danced around us. He kept my gaze as the muscles in his face relaxed into a softer, more inviting smile, and made no move to distance himself from me or move closer.

“Uh--this is my brother, Zuko,” Aang’s voice snapped me out of my trance. “We’re--gonna go talk in my room.”

“So, it was you?” Zuko’s expression was unreadable and he folded his arms across his chest. “You’re the one who my brother hired?”

“I took his virginity, yes,” I nodded. “But he’s right, we do have things to talk about.”

“You two can’t be alone,” His voice hardened.

Aang furrowed his eyebrows. “Says wh--”

“Fine,” I interrupted. I was trying to make things rougher than they already were. “Aang, you weren’t supposed to get my number. I don’t mix business with my personal life.”

Aang didn’t say anything. In fact, he didn’t even look like the same kid as he was two minutes ago. He was nervous and tense--he was looking everywhere but at Zuko and it dawned on me that there was something going on here.

Then Zuko snickered, “Fucking faggots.” He turned and walked out of the room, calling out. “I’m kicking your ass when he leaves!”

“That prick is your brother?”

Aang nodded, “Yes.”

“Shit, makes me not feel as bad about that scar,” I rolled my eyes. “Let’s go to your room. That guy won’t screw with us.”

“You don’t know Zuko,” Aang said.

“You’re right--and I don’t want to.”

 

“Don’t worry, you can keep going,” Sasuke whispered to the older man as he rested a hand on his head. He glared up at me was a mixture of annoyance and pride--this was usually his scheduled time to meet up with Mr. Mustang. “What do you want, Naruto?”

“I wanna…” I folded my arms across my chest. “...apologize.”

“Yeah, I heard you got to the bottom of your little phone number problem,” He smirked and pushed the teacher’s head down further on his cock. Sometimes I hated being so close to Sasuke. He didn’t feel the need to hide these types of things from me. But it obviously made the teacher uncomfortable--he’d never say anything, though. That was all part of their kink. Sasuke had all of the power at all times. Mustang didn’t make a move with Sasuke’s permission. “Did you work it out?”

“Yes,” I stared at his jaw. It was the only place I could look at this point, because I damn sure couldn’t look him in the eye.

I’d fucked Aang--a second time. It wasn’t what I planned to do, but the kid had Zuko as a brother and it was obvious that his life was hell. I just wanted to give him something to feel good about. To be honest, it was better than last time, mostly because he lasted alot longer. I even gave him some blowjob tips, which benefitted both of us in the end.

But with that said, I didn’t do the thing I went over there to do.

“Then there shouldn’t be anything else to worry about,” He smirked. “Now get out. We’re about to get graphic.”

“Don’t speak to me like that,” I growled. “I’m not one of your bitches, Sasuke.”

“Sorry, you know how I am,” He arched an eyebrow. 

“Whatever, jerk,” I rolled my eyes and charged out of the room, bumping into Sasori on my way out.

“Oh, sorry,” He grinned shakily and rubbed his head. “I wasn’t watching where I was--Naruto, hey.”

“My head hurts,” I sighed. “I gotta go, Sasori.”

“Wait,” He gripped my arm as I walked past. “Where did you go the other night, after the party? You weren’t with Sasuke.”

“What’s it matter to you?” I chuckled.

“I was just--worried.”

“Sure,” I walked out of his grasp and he jogged to keep up with me. “What do you want, Sasori?”

“Do you remember what we talked about the other night?”

“I wasn't completely wasted, I still remember everything,” I scoffed. “If you wanted to set something up with Sasuke, you'll have to wait. He's a little busy now.”

“Oh, no, that's not how I want to go about this,” he blushed. “I was wondering...if you had a good time talking with me?”

I paused and looked him in the eye before answering his question. “Well, it was fun in the sense that I didn't get raped. I was drunk enough to be seduced and you didn't use it to your advantage. That's refreshing.”

“Good, that was all I needed.”

“For what?”

“To know that I don't have to pay for your attention,” he said. “I've got to get to class, but I'll see you later, Naruto.”


	6. Chapter 6

I doubled over and gasped for air as he knocked the air out of me--Zuko hit hard, but I expected that from a football player. I sank to my knees and gritted my teeth and he fisted my hair. I should have expected this--he seemed like the dangerous type. He seemed insane. Sasuke would kill him for this, no doubt. Not that I was going to rely on Sasuke for help.

“You’re a fucking  idiot,” I chuckled weakly.

“You look so smug, but I’ll wipe that look off your face,” He narrowed his eyes and forced me to look at him. “Stay away from my brother, faggot.”

“Or what? You gonna beat me some more?”

“He’s not fucking like you!”

“Are you kidding me?” I scoffed. “He bent over for my cock so quickly I didn’t have time to think. You should be proud, he’s a champ at riding.”

“Fuck you!” His hands wrapped around my neck and squeezed. His eyes burned and it was terrifying to look at. It was like he was consumed by hatred. So, I’d gotten under his skin. He wasn’t as crazy as I thought, just really, really weak willed. “If you come near him, I’ll fucking kill you! You hear me? I’ll kill you!”

He shoved me backwards and stepped back while I coughed.

“Next time I won’t stop,” He said.

I kept my eyes on the ground as he walked out of the locker room and swallowed as best as I could. 

Nah, he might not kill me. If anything, he’d just put me in the hospital. He’d have too much to lose if he killed me, he was trying to get a scholarship. If I was in the hospital, he could bribe me.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled down to Aang’s number.

‘Meet me at the park behind the high school at four’.

If Zuko wanted to fuck with me, I’d prove to him that I couldn’t be stepped on. Sasuke had burned his face and it didn’t stop him, so I had to resort to something a little deeper.

‘I’ll try :/’

‘I’ll have a surprise for you’

‘Okay :) I’ll be there!’

Hooked.

 

“My surprise is…” I hooked my fingers on the loops of his jeans and tugged his pants down swiftly. He shivered and braced himself against the tree. I didn’t blame him, it was freezing outside with Halloween just around the corner. I pulled down his underwear and ran my hand over his bare ass. Funny, he was looking better and better as time goes on, especially since I couldn’t have him. I pressed our upper bodies together and groaned as my cock slid along his cheeks. I could feel his heart beating out of his chest and his breathing was uneven. My lips grazed his ear as I continued to whisper, “...I’m going to fuck you against this tree.”

“There are people around,” He half-moaned and pushed his ass back into me. “What if they see us?”

“Don’t move from this spot and you’ll be fine,” I grinned. “If anyone’s coming, I’ll let you know. Trust me. I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble.”

I caressed his side with one hand and spit in the other to use in the place of lube. He hole twitched when I made contact and I licked my lips. This was going to be fucking phenomenal.

“Just...go slow,” He was shaking as I inched into him. “Please?”

“Of course, baby,” I smirked and kept moving forward, sinking my dick into him. He was tighter than usual; maybe because he was unprepared. Still, I couldn’t stop myself from pulling out halfway and pushing in quickly. I sighed and pressed my lips to the back of his neck. “There you go, relax your ass.”

“It hurts,” He let out a choked breath.

“It’s okay,” I said, moving my hips again. A string of grunts and groans escaped him with every movement I made and I couldn’t stop myself from shutting my eyes and drinking in the sound. “You feel so good. Fuck--you’ve got the best ass.”

He moaned and pushed back into me.

“You fit my cock perfectly,” I whispered. “Go ahead, milk my cock, baby.”

“Yes, sir,” He gained some confidence and moved his hips freely on me, I rested my hands on his ass and watched him work himself down on me. There wasn’t enough lubrication for him to feel all the pleasure of what was occurring, yet. But that didn’t mean I couldn’t. He winced and turned his head in an attempt to look back at me. “Is this okay?”

“You look perfect,” I smiled. I pulled out my phone and unlocked the screen. “Keep looking forward. This is the perfect angle.”

I turned on the camera and pressed record, aiming it at him. I wasn’t sure what I was going to use this for, but it’d make great jerking material for the future. He whined and whimpered as he bounced on me, making the video that much better.

“You like that cock, Aang?” I growled his name and rubbed circles in his ass his my thumb, squeezing and slapping at his cheeks every few seconds. “Work out my pre-cum like a good boy. Spread it all over my dick.”

I chose the park for my own sneaky reasons--one of them being because a group of football players like to come here on Mondays and toss around a football for a few hours. I just so happened to be fucking Aang at the perfect angle for them to see the boy’s body moving wildly on my cock.

A couple of them had turned their heads and were talking to each other, probably wondering what was going on.

“That’s it--keep going,” I sighed.

“Naruto, I’m going to cum,” He said weakly.

“Already?” I raised my eyebrows in amusement. “I guess I’ll have to train you to last longer.” I used my upper body strength to lift him into the air with his legs spread. He was facing the football players with my hands holding his legs apart as I fucked into him. These guys had a front row seat to the fireworks and Aang was too lost in his own bliss to care. I licked my lips and dug my teeth into his shoulder.

“I’m cumming,” He panted. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming, I’m--ah!” He arched his back and his walls tightened around me so hard it was almost painful. 

“Cum all over my cock,” I growled while he came. I glanced down and noticed the small pools of cum on the dirt. “Look at that--you’re so obedient.”

I pointed the camera towards the cum and then up at his cock.

“Jerk yourself nice and slow for me,” I said, lowering him to the ground. “Do it while I cum in you.”

“It’s so big,” He whimpered.

“You’re just small,” I smirked. “Trust me, a hungry bottom like you needs more than this.”

I pulled out of him and stroked myself quickly as my climax built up. As soon as cum started shooting out, I rammed back into him groaning and grinding hard. When I looked up, the guys that had been watching were gone. Chances are they left as soon as Aang came--probably went to go take care of their boners.

“I love you,” Aang’s head fell back and rested in the crook of my neck. 

I bit back the urge to laugh at the words. He was such a child, he had no idea what love was. Before, it would have sent me running. But hearing him say those words was thrilling, to say the least. It meant I had a grasp on him--Zuko would know not to fuck with me when I’m done with them.

“C’mon, Sasuke’s taking me home. You can come over.”

 

“I just didn't know you two were brothers,” he looked down and blushed, scratching his head. Soul snickered and looked between the two of us before blatantly asking me.

“What angle are you workin’?” 

“What are you talking about?” I wrapped an arm around Aang. “We're just hanging out. Right, Aang?”

He widened his eyes and stared at both me and Soul. I knew why he was flustered. I was asking him to lie to his friend while he knew damn well that I was going to teach him how to deepthroat once we got downstairs. Still, he nodded when I nudged him in the side.

“See?” I grinned. “We'll be back.”

We started walking up the stairs when I paused and looked back at him.

“By the way, you should check your phone. I texted you a few minutes ago,” I wagged my eyebrows at him and ushered Aang downstairs. The video would be safe with Soul, there's no way he'd let anyone know that's on his phone.

“Naruto,” he sighed. “I need to talk to you alone.”

He hadn't even seen the video yet.

“Fine,” I nudged Aang forward. “Go ahead and get ready.”

I followed Soul into the kitchen.

“Don't have too much fun with the kid,” he said. “You don't usually take this much interest in people. He's not even in high school, yet.”

“And your point is…?”

“My point is that you're a lot of things...crude, arrogant, dismissive, and downright unapologetic--but you were never a sleazeball. Don't turn into one.”

“It'll be fine, Soul. It's not like a plan on hurting him. I've fucked him three times already.” I smiled and pulled one of my dad’s jäger bottles from his bar, pouring myself a glass. “That's like, the opposite of ruining his life.”

“I think he likes you, Naruto.”

“No shit,” I chuckled. “He told me he loved me earlier.”

“What’d Sasuke have to say about this? He did drive you home, didn’t he?”

“What Sasuke thinks doesn’t really matter,” I shrugged. He arched his eyebrow when Aang got in the car, but he didn’t exactly say anything to me. He must’ve known I was up to something, so he was keeping his nose out of it until I asked. “He doesn’t own me. And I’m sick of people assumin’ he does.”

“What about Itachi?” He shoved his hands in his pockets.

Man, Soul was really prying into my business--it was sorta out of character. He’d usually just laugh and shake his head.

“What about him?” 

“Naruto, you’ve got more guys that you can handle.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” I sipped the drink and clenched my teeth at the bitter taste. I could never get used to the stuff, but it did the trick in getting me hammered.

“Nothing,” He flicked his wrist in dismissal and turned away. “I’m goin’ to the shed.”

“Have fun in your little club house,” I grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

“I see you made it,” I stretched out on Sasuke’s bed next to Ed and draped an arm over his waist. “Welcome to the family.”

“You just became fair game for the school kids,” Neji wagged his eyebrows.

“Ed’s gonna be a bottom,” Sasuke pulled out his black book. It’s where he kept all of his information regarding the business. He said it wasn’t very smart to rely on a computer, since technology can’t always be trusted. His eyes drifted up to me. “Naruto, you’ll be topping more.”

“You serious?” I snickered.

“Well, it’s what you’ve been doing in your free time, right? Ed says you were good, so I figured we’d make more money this way,” He said. “You know as well as I do that guys are gonna be lining up for Ed. And...there’s also something else I want to talk to you about.”

“And what’s that?”

“There have been a few girls who’ve been asking for you.”

Oh. Girls? I’d forgotten about the girls. I’ve never had sex with a girl before, but that was mainly because I’d never had the chance.

“Wait, who’s been sleeping with the girls?”

“There haven’t been many lined up,” Sasuke said. “So, I’ve been doing it. You and Neji always seemed too...gay.”

“And what’s changed since then?” I huffed.

“If you don’t want to do it, then just tell me.”

“Nah, I’ll do it,” I drew Edward in closer and buried my face in his neck. “I can fuck a girl, bring it on.”

“Good,” Sasuke scribbled something down. “First client asked for you two weeks ago, but I told her it’d be quite a wait. She paid in advance, so I’m pretty stoked that I don’t have to give her a refund--unless you suck.”

“Who is she? Someone in our class?” Neji asked.

“Not exactly,” Sasuke chewed on his lips. “Mei Terumī.”

My eyes widened and I darted up from the spot. Neji’s jaw dropped and Tsubaki’s cheeks burned. I didn’t even have to look at Ino to know her reaction, I could hear the squealing. Miss Terumi was one of the Senior science teachers--and a pretty fucking hot one to say the least. Even I had to admit that she was nice to look at. Ain’t that a bitch? My first time with a girl was gonna be a teacher.

“So, what do you say?” Sasuke asked me.

I nodded and didn’t even try to fight off my grin, “Book it.”

“On to Ed,” Sasuke said. “You’ll start out with three people a week, but that’s just on the clock. I don’t regulate who you sleep with on your own time, I don’t tell you who you can and can’t see, I don’t get into your business unless you want me to. If someone give you a problem, you come to me and I’ll take care of it, alright?”

“Sure,” Ed tilted his head and eyed Sasuke coyly. “I can do that, boss.”

Neji choked on his water, “What’d you call him?”

“It’s a partnership, Ed,” Sasuke said. “That was my point.”

“So, how many people do I have this week?” I asked.

“Er--” Sasuke paused. “About eight? Most of them are girls. And Naruto--don’t cum in them unless they say you can. And make sure you wear a condom or pull out if they’re not on the pill. As for the guys, they’re all bottoms so you don’t need that recovery time in between. The number of people you have may go up as time goes on. I plan on doing a little more advertising over the next few weeks.”

“Advertising?” Ino scoffed. “Is that what you were doing at Ed’s party?”

“Somewhat.”

We talked more about the schedule over the next week and how things were going to change with Ed around. Now, the only one that would be sleeping with girls would be me and Ino when a girl asked. Sasuke preferred not to sleep with people for the profit, he was simply the money man. His sex was strictly recreational. Tsubaki, Neji, and Ed had guys.

I tuned out most of the meeting--the stuff that didn’t pertain to me and broke off to go to the kitchen when we decided to take a break. As I raided the fridge, Sasuke stepped up behind me.

“Doin’ good, Naruto?” He asked with no particular undertones in his voice.

“Decent,” I said, pulling out some strawberries. “Why? Wonderin’ about Aang?”

“I just wondering what you’ve got up your sleeve,” He smiled. “You know I’m always the one to bail you out of trouble.”

“I can handle this on my own, I’m just havin’ fun with the kid. By the way, when do I see my first client?”

“You can go by her class after school. I’ll let her know beforehand.”

 

Girls were so fucking soft--I didn’t expect her to be this soft and tight around me. Her wetness took my whole cock with ease and she rocked her hips as if to beg for more. I gripped her waist with one hand and thrust upwards once, watching her arch her back and cry out. I had a teacher in the palm of my hands. She licked her lips and looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

“You’re a big boy,” She noted in a single breath. 

“You flatter me,” I purred, kissing her neck tenderly. I found that I played the part well. I assumed I could only be this way with guys, but here I was, proving myself wrong. Mei had managed to get me hard and leaking on her desk, which not everyone can do. I couldn’t stop my hands from roaming all over her body. She was so fucking soft, I couldn’t stand it.

“The way you touch me makes me wish we were in a bed instead,” She groaned, trailing a finger down my chest. “Makes me consider being a regular.”

I pulled out of her and laughed. “Gotta admit, I think I’ll like screwin’ chicks.” I slipped into her wetness and she cried out.

“You know you can be rougher, right?” Her breath was hot against my neck. “I can probably take a pounding better than any man.”

“You’d be surprised at some of the guys I’ve fucked. Hungry little things, those bottoms,” I nipped her ear and rammed into her once--twice--it didn’t take long for me to pick up a pace that was satisfactory. That is, one that made her start shaking underneath me. 

“Shit, you’re fucking--ugh…” Her eyes fluttered and the next thing to come out of her mouth was a string of incoherent babbling as she moved her hips on my dick. I took in her form--she was so lost in bliss, her eyes screwed shut and her hands gripped my arms. Her legs wrapped around me and I remembered what Sasuke said before I even came up here.

I’m not gonna cum in her, it’ll be fine.

Though I was pretty close, not going to lie. 

“You know what I’d like to see, actually,” I smirked and looked down at her. I picked up that she was a talker relatively early. Meaning she was into dirty talk, and I could use that to my advantage in the future. “I’ve like to see you on your back with a cock shoved down your throat, and two more in both of your holes.”

“What-- _ fuck _ \--what makes you think I do anal?” She could barely keep her eyes open.

I pulled out and sat up, “How do I know?” Her hips rocked underneath me and she visibly pouted from the emptiness. I ran my tongue along her lips and stroked my cock. 

Wet enough.

I bucked my hips forward and sank myself into her ass, gripping her hips with both hands and pinning her upper body down with my own. She attempted to arch her back off the table and move away, but she settled for digging her nails into my back and biting my shoulder. We sat for a few seconds in silence, I could feel her body twitch and her hips rolling just barely.

“You want it,” I growled in her ear.

“If you’re going to do this, then you better fuck me like a real man would,” Her voice was sharp--it instantly reminded me that she was a teacher.

A grin spread across my lips and I looked her in the eye as I pulled out and slammed back in repeatedly, “Or what? Are you going to send me to detention Miss Terumi? I could pull out now. Walk away and leave you a writhing mess on this table for one of your students to find?”

“You wouldn’t dare,” She dragged her nails down and cupped my ass.

“Try me, I've never heard a woman beg before. I may attempt it with you.”

“You sly devil,” she half-groaned. 

I wouldn’t actually do that. My only job here was to make her cum and that’s what I would do. Come to think of it, if I didn’t cut this short I wouldn’t have time to go home and shower before dinner. My parents were aware that we had sex. But Soul was the one who slept with girls and for some reason, the smell would linger on him when he got home.

I increased the power of my thrusts and grazed her neck with my lips, nipping at her skin as I pushed her into an orgasm. I wouldn’t have to pull out if I came in her ass, that was my logic and it worked well because I knew that once she came, I’d come following right after. I bit down a little harder than necessary on her neck while I filled her ass.

The noises she made were unbelievable. It was a new level of submission that I’d never seen. Damn, that’s fucking sexy.

 

“I think it’d be good--a bonding experience,” Dad said. “And it’s not like it’s just the four of us--Fugaku is bringing his family as well. The cabin is big enough for all of us, but you two will have to share a room.”

“Wait, Itachi’s comin’, too?” I raised my eyebrow.

“He is. Fugaku asked him earlier today. We’ll leave Friday morning and get back home on Tuesday afternoon.”

“Dad, what's the point in all of this, really?” I sighed. He didn't just come up with things like this to do on a whim, something prompted either him or Mr. Uchiha to take our families out to the middle of nowhere. “Is this punishment for something?”

“Of course not,” he smiled warmly and ruffled my hair. “We just thought it'd be fun to do this.”

“Fun?” I groaned. “Dad, you can't spring this on us so suddenly, Sasuke and I have busy schedules.”

“You're kids,” he laughed. “Nothing should be more important than time with your family, Naruto.”

“It won't be so bad,” Soul said. “At least we'll have Sasuke and Itachi. Or did you get bored of Itachi already, Big bro?”

I nudged him in the side.

“You'll love it when we get there, I promise. The place is beautiful in the Fall.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Everything's just on hold until then,” Sasuke set his bag down on the other side of the bed and looked at me. Figures he'd want to room with me. He and Itachi didn't get along well enough to share a room, much less a bed.

“You sure you don't want to room with Soul? The chances of getting lucky with me are a lot lower,” I peeled off my shirt and tossed it on the bed.

“Shut up,” he said. “I just figured you'd rather have me than him.”

“Why's that? Won't this fuel his idea that you two are fighting over me.”

“Even if the fight is one sided, I don't want him to think he's won anything.”

“I'll never understand the Uchiha ego.”

“Uchiha ego?” He chuckled. “Don't lump all of us into the same category. Do you want me to give my side of the bed to Itachi? ‘Cause I can do that.”

“You're already settled, no point in wasting energy.”

“Thought so,” he said. “So, how did your first week of new clients go?”

I shrugged, “Fine. One of the guys paid me an extra ten, not that it really mattered.”

“Terumi wants you again. I don't know what you did to her, but she liked it. She wants to know if she can set up something weekly or at least twice a month. What do you say?”

“I don't know, she was definitely good, but I've never had a teacher, let alone a regular one.”

“I can tell her no.”

“No, it's cool. I'll do it,” I could gain an advantage in the long run if I slept with her, after all.

“Good, I was hoping you'd say that.”

We were interrupted by Itachi. He knocked lightly on the doorframe and cleared his throat uneasily. His body language was relaxed, but that's because all of his emotions were concentrated in his eyes. He'd heard everything--or at least enough to piss him off.

“What do you want?” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“I need to talk to Naruto.”

The younger Uchiha looked at me with raised eyebrows and I nodded. No need to be afraid of Itachi. Even if he was fuming, I was his kryptonite.

He left the room and shut the door, leaving me and Itachi alone.

“So? What did you hear?” I asked him.

“You're sleeping with one of my teachers,” he said shakily. “That's--that's all I heard. It's all I needed to hear.”

“Babe, it's just for work.”

“Don't pull that with me!” He stepped towards me. “You have a choice in the matter. You don't have to sell your body to live. You do it because you like it. Mall I've been asking you this entire time was to love me as much as you love screwing strangers.”

“I thought we talked about this.”

“We both know what this is really about, Naruto,” Itachi said, regaining his composure. “It's between me and him.”

“And you're cruel enough to make me choose?” I replied snarkily. 

“I can't be happy kissing you knowing dozens of other people have used your mouth for their sexual fulfillment.”

“Fuck you, Itachi,” I was getting tired of this game. “Look, I do what I do. And you want to know the truth, I'm not in love with you. Hell, I don't love you at all--you're just a pretty face and a pair of soft lips.”

“You don't mean that,” he voice cracked.

“You just can't seem to grasp that this is the closest anyone will ever get when it comes to intimacy. I don't have anything to give otherwise.”

“I can show you” he sat down next to me on the bed and rested his hand on mine. “I can love you enough for the both of us. And after a while, you'll pick up on how to express it too.”

“Sounds superficial.”

“It's beautiful.”

“Itachi--”

“Please,” He furrowed his eyebrows like a pathetic puppy, possibly looking to melt my heart. 

“--I gave you my answer. I choose my career.”

“That's not a career, you're a prostitute!”

“Shut up,” I sucked in air through my teeth and stared at the door. “People can hear you.”

“Just think about it...think about us,” he stood up and walked towards the door before turning around. “And if you need anything through this break--just ask.”

Funny how the vibe flipped, right? Magic.

As soon as he like, Sasuke came back in. 

“What the hell was that?”

“He wants me,” I told him. “And I think he called me dirty.”

“Want me to hit him?”

“Half tempted to just let you fun me on his bed--make sure he walks in on us, y’know?” My eyes drifted from the ceiling to Sasuke. He stood halfway between the bed and the door, completely still as if he were frozen. I tugged my lips into a smirked and shook my head. “Don't get any ideas.”

“Don't make the suggestion, then,” he said.

“Sasuke,” I rolled onto my stomach. “If you want me so badly, why don't you toss a few dollars my way?”

“Are you that superficial?” He smiled.

“It's the only way we can keep it strictly professional,” I reminded him. “Otherwise, we would be sleeping together personally. I don't know how I feel about that.”

“Nice save,” he sat next to me and cupped my cheek. “Frankly, Naruto, I have an idea on how much your services should actually be worth. And I can't afford it.”

“Smooth,” I purred. “Is this how you talk to Roy? Is that how you get him to suck your dick all the time?”

“Roy’s a man of action,” Sasuke’s hand felt to my shoulder and trailed along my collarbone. “He only reacts to physical force. I've gotta shove myself down his throat for him to react.”

“That's what gets him off?”

“In the long run, yes,” he nodded. “Though it's got to be a little more complicated.”

“We've got the weekend for you to explain it to me.”

“So curious about my sexual habits.”

“Well, you're my favorite Uchiha, I've got to keep track of you,” I pressed my forehead against his and smiled. “All things considered, being stuck here isn't the worst thing in the world.”

“Because of me?”

“Because I like the solitude,” I said. “Maybe I can spend quality time with my dad.”

“Since when do you care about quality time with Minato?”

“Since when are you so intrusive?” I rolled out of bed. “I’m going to go take a shower. Feel free to join me, but I won’t be answering any more questions.”

 

“So, you’re a big bad top, now?” Sasuke’s eyes fluttered and he grinned smugly at me, smoothing a soapy hand down my body. “Guess I missed my chance. Should’ve held off on changing your schedule.”

“Don’t act so sad, I may be open to it...if you beg.”

“I’ve never begged before, I won’t start, now,” Sasuke said, though he couldn’t hide the throbbing erection he’d started sporting once we stepped into the shower. I was used to it by now. Sasuke and I didn’t shower together often--only when we were in the right mood, but he’d always get turned on at some point. 

“So, what is it that you’d like to do with that thing, then?” I gestured down to his dick. “Let it sit there and ache?”

“I’ll be fine,” He said.

“You sure?” I cocked an eyebrow. “You look like you’re wonderin’ how well I can use my mouth. Aren’t you the least bit curious as to why Mei wants to see me again?”

“Not particularly,” He stepped forward and backed me up against the wall. “Are you curious about me and Mustang?”

“Not when I see you in action,” I admitted. “But...it’s an interesting afterthought.”

“Are you curious about the way I fuck him?” His hand slipped lower and grazed my inner thigh, just above my stiffening cock.

“I don’t like shower sex,” I muttered. “Shower blowjobs, however, are a different story.”

“Oh yeah?” He grinned.

“Yes...but I think we should wait until the trip nears it’s end, don’t you?” I tilted my head. “I love the idea of making you wait.”

“That’s cruel.”

“That’s Naruto Uzumaki,” I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his softly, letting them linger for a moment before I pulled away. “We should get out before they come lookin’ for us.”

“My dad already thinks we have sex, anyway.”

“So, why don’t you set him straight. Tell him he’s mixing up his sons,” I chuckled.

“I don’t like to acknowledge that,” He said. “But if you insist...we’ll wait--however long.”

“Such a gentleman,” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Now, do me a favor and wash my back?”


	9. Chapter 9

“We're men, that's what we do,” my dad settled back in his seat and held out a beer to me. I hated beer. If I was going to drink, it had to taste good and beer tasted like sweat and shameful actions. But he didn't know about half the shit I did, so I took the stupid beer and looked at it as if it were the Holy Grail. “Just make sure you're using a condom...I don't need to be a grandpa any time soon.”

“Dad--”

“I know, I know, last person you'd want this talk with is your dad, but I just want you to be careful.”

“I get it. And I am,” I said. “I'm a smart kid.”

“Sure you are,” he cleared his throat. “I just...I worry. We used to spend so much time together when you were little. Now, you're off in your own world.”

“Doesn't mean I don't still need my daddy,” I half-purred. I bit my tongue before I could say anything else. That kind of just slipped out. Damn.

Dad blinked at me for a moment and took a swig of beer, “You and the boys can drink as much as you want this weekend.”

“You're acting differently.”

“I just figured I'd try a new approach to this whole parenting thing.”

“What does Tsunade say about that?”

“Well,” he scratched the back of his head. “She'll be too busy to notice. She packed her own mini bar to come up here.”

“So, we're all basically a bunch of people drinking in a cabin for a few days. I can't imagine Sasuke's dad going along with this.”

“There's more to Fugaku than you think. He and I have been spending more time with Madara and Izuna.”

At that, I sat up a bit. The idea of my dad associating with Madara and Izuna hadn't occurred to me. They were Sasuke's uncles, but they weren't exactly extra involved with the family. They were too involved with illegal stuff--stuff my goodie-two-shoes dad wasn't into.

He downed the rest of his beer and set it aside to reach for another. He opened it and immediately starting drinking it.

“You tryin’ to show off for me, now?” I snickered, shaking my head. “You don’t have to prove your manhood to me, dad.”

“My manhood?” He lowered the beer and furrowed his eyebrows.

“You know what I mean.” I held up my beer. “I can’t even finish one of these in ten minutes and you’ve had three in fifteen.”

“What’s that got to do with my manhood, though?”

“Men drink beer, don’t they?” I asked.

He chuckled. “Yeah, but--you’ve got a weird way of connecting dots. So...how are you and Sasuke?”

“You’re one to talk, transitioning to that subject the way you did,” I told him. “We’re good. He’s...Sasuke. You know how he is. Out of all of my friends, he’s the one who never changes.”

“Like father, like son,” He mused, taking another swig. “Although, I’ll admit I might just be takin’ this weekend as an opportunity to get to know you and Soul, again. Same with Fugaku and Sasuke and Itachi. We miss you guys.”

“I didn’t go anywhere, dad.”

“I know. But--fuck, it’s so hard raising teenagers.” He shrugged one shoulder and finished the beer. Wow, he could really toss those back. I stared out at the lake and sipped my beer, again. We couldn’t swim in it--it was too cold for that. But the whole place looked pretty. It’d be nice to get some friends and come down here some time--maybe during the winter? The snow really highlights the sparkle of the lake.

“Alright, I’ll make it easier for you,” I said, turning towards him in my seat. “Ask me what you want to know.”

“What?” 

“You heard me. You obviously want to bond. If you didn’t, we wouldn’t be here. Ask away.”

“Oh, alright.” He grinned and glanced down at his hands for a moment in thought before the first question came. “Are you and Sasuke dating?”

“Figures that’d be the first question,” I scoffed. “Nah, we’re not dating. Just friends. Itachi, on the other hand, is a little more than a friend.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” I nodded. “Next question?”

“Are you...selling drugs?”

I laughed, “What?”

“Just tell me now, Naruto.” I could see the struggle on his face to remain serious about this whole thing. But at this point, my dad was well on his way to being drunk. “Are you a drug dealer?”

“What I do is no worse than what Madara does, I’ll say that.”

“I see,” He sighed. “Well, I suppose I’ll accept that answer.”

“How well do you know Madara and Izuna?”

“Well enough.”

I raised my eyebrows. “Oh, that’s not fair. Don’t be broad with me. I deserve a straight answer. Are you doin’ the same stuff Madara’s doin’, dad?”

“Uchiha brothers have a tendency to suck you into their world,” He said, grinning. “And once you’re in, you realize how truly exciting it is. Madara was the first person to get me high. I was coming over to see Fugaku when we were kids and Madara was smoking in his room. Since then, I’ve always had a curiosity.”

“So, you’re selling drugs, then?”

“I direct people to him,” He openly admitted. 

“And that’s all?”

“That’s...all I can tell you for now,” He said. “I’d like to wait till everyone’s together to expand.”

“So, there’s a side to you I never knew?” I raised my eyebrows. “Surprising. Especially for you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re not usually that risky. You tend to stick to being predictable, y’know?”

“Predictable?” He set down his bottle and sat up, facing me like I was facing him. Blue eyes narrowed at me and he drew his bottom lip in between his teeth. “You think I’m predictable?”

“Yeah--but that’s just the day in the life of a dad, isn’t it?”

“I’m not predictable! Fuck, is that what you think of me?” He asked in disbelief. “I’m not boring!”

“Yeah? I find that hard to believe.”

“I’m not predictable!”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“You know what? You’ll see. Just wait until tonight.”

 

“So...what does this mean?” Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He knew damn well what they were saying, but the way he was looking at his dad indicated that he wanted to hear the actual words come from his dad’s mouth. “What are you trying to say?”

“He’s saying we’ve entered a polyamorous relationship.” Tsunade stepped forward with her arms folded across her chest. “We thought it’d be best to tell you boys here.”

“Wow.” My eyes drifted over to my dad. “Alright, you proved me wrong.”

“Thought so,” He grinned smugly, raising his tenth beer to his lips. He wasn’t visibly hammered, but I saw the way he swayed as he stood. He’d probably have a hangover tomorrow at the rate he was drinking.

“That’s gross,” Soul said. “I don’t want to know who you sleep with, mom.”

“Itachi.” Fugaku looked to his eldest son and there was a hint of uneasiness in his eyes. “You haven’t said anything in awhile.”

“I don’t have an opinion on it,” He said. “I’m not part of the relationship.”

“So, what does this mean?” Sasuke repeated. “You’re all dating? Are we all brothers? Is this some type of twisted family trip?”

“We just wanted to be sure you all didn’t storm off and--” My dad was cut off by Soul.

“So, you wanted us to have nowhere to run? What do we make of this?”

“Things will be the same as they’ve always been,” Mikoto spoke up for the first time. “This won’t change things between our families.”

“How long?” I asked.

My dad and Fugaku exchanged glances and for the first time, I saw some hint of emotion in Fugaku’s eyes. They really were doing this.

“It’s been about seven months,” Tsunade said. 

“Didn’t expect this,” Soul said. 

“If we’re bringing secrets out, I’ve got one to share myself.” Itachi stood up and adjusted his shirt, shifting his eyes towards his dad as he cleared his throat. “Father, I’ve been searching for signs that I should be truthful about my life--about why I moved out in the first place. I think you always knew I was gay--”

“You don’t need to come out to me,” Fugaku said. “I think my announcement cleared the path for you.”

“It’s not just that, father,” Itachi carried on. “It’s much deeper.” And then he looked at my dad. When I saw the look in his eyes, I knew what he was going to say and I felt like my heart was going to stop. “Minato--I love your son.”

Shit.

“Itachi, don’t do this,” I sighed.

“Naruto, I have to do this,” Itachi held up his hand to stop me, keeping his eyes on my dad. “I’d like to ask for your blessing as I continue to pursue him, sir.”

“Unbelievable,” Sasuke scoffed. The elder Uchiha shifted his eyes towards his little brother and turned up his nose in distaste.

“Is there a problem?” Itachi asked.

“He’s not into you.”

“Let’s not do this here,” I rubbed my temples. “I need another drink.”

“Itachi, I understand,” My dad said with a smile. “Naruto and I already talked about this. You have my blessing.”

Dad, what the fuck are you doing? 

“You better not have any news for me,” Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Soul.

My brother threw his hands up and shook his head. “Nope, I’m clean. I just have one question--does this mean you guys are going to be fucking for the rest of this trip? Like--openly?”

At that, all of the adults looked at each other and my stomach turned. Christ, the idea of my dad in a foursome was so foreign, I didn’t know what to make of it. It didn’t gross me out as much as I thought it would. 

Let’s pause there and I’ll tell you a thing or two about my relationship with my dad and our history. Maybe then, you’ll get the idea.

So, my mom was never in my life. I’m not sure if she died or ditched us or what, but all of my early memories are just of me and my dad. He spent most of my childhood being my best friend--and I’m pretty sure I was his. Aside from Sasuke’s family, he was the only person I’d interact with on a regular basis for the first twelve years of my life, so you can imagine all of the complications that came with puberty and such. I started to have wet dreams about him--and other people sometimes--and would wake up with aching erections.

I've always been into sex--it's why I so readily joined up with Sasuke. All in all, I think I had the dirtiest thoughts out of everyone I knew. When I was kid, nothing was off limits. Incest, rape play, you name it--I was into it. My dad caught me on a chat room cyber sexing someone who was obviously a 40 year old man who was parading as another 10 year old. We had the sex talk, but he was as red as a tomato all the way through it and now that I look back on it, some of the stuff he told me wasn't the entire truth.

To put the relationship in simple terms, my relationship with my dad is more like a best friend who taught me to walk. I never understood the meaning of the word “family”. I never had a mother, father, or brother. I fucked Soul, my dad was my childhood crush, and my mom didn’t exist. What does that say about me?

“I need some air,” I muttered, standing up. I went to the balcony, carrying two beers. I didn’t know how long I’d be out there, but I wanted to at least be drunk when I walked back in. If that meant pounding down these beers, so be it. 

It was colder than I expected, though. I almost wished I brought a jacket out, but I didn’t want to go back in there, so I endured. When I opened the first bottle, the balcony door opened and my dad stepped out.

“Are you alright?” He asked me.

“Yeah,” I grunted. “Just needed some space.”

“Would you like me to go back inside?”

“You’re fine. But I’m good. Just gonna--drink. That’s what the beer’s for, right?” I took a swig and made eye contact with him. “Dad, I wanna come clean, too.”

“Hm?” He walked up next to me and leaned against the railing of the balcony. “About what?”

“About what I do.” I could tell him. I don’t know how he’d react, but I figured it’d help with this whole bonding thing if I tossed something into the fire as well. “I sleep with people.”

“I assumed as much.”

“A lot of people.”

“Well, you’re a handsome boy. I knew people would be all over you,” He grinned and nudged me. “Even when you were younger, people would make comments about your adorable face.”

“And they pay Sasuke.”

“Wait, excuse me?”

“It’s not exactly prostitution.” I decided to carry on and get in as much information before he could interrupt me or storm back inside. I figured that would help my case. “We all do it by choice--it’s me, Sasuke and a few friends. People in school come to Sasuke and set up appointments to get laid. We volunteer to take the client and that’s how it all goes.”

“Wow.”

“It’s not really that bad. And it’s what I like.”

He looked at me and after a moment, opened his mouth to say “Are you being safe?”

That’s not really what I expected him to say, but it was a pleasant surprise. “Yeah, I’m safe. And Sasuke’s pretty much like the muscle behind it all.”

“I see,” He smirked. “I don’t know whether to be proud or disappointed. I knew you were always more interested in sex than the other kids, but I didn’t think you’d resort to this.”

“Do you really think you could stomach calling me a disappointment to my face?”

And with that, I saw something peculiar in his eyes. They flickered down and lingered on my lips for a moment as he licked his own and shifted his weight a bit. It lasted only a moment, but that was all I needed to question what was really on his mind. Fingertips grazed my own and I looked down to see his fingers tracing along the neck of my beer bottle.

“I don’t think I could,” He said.

“I’ll always be your favorite son.”

“I love you and Soul equally.”

I cocked an eyebrow. “Do you really, Minato?”

“What’d you call me?” He stepped into me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was shorter than I remember. In past years, I was at eye level with his lips. But now, we were perfectly face to face. Two blue eyes boring into each other and I fought the urge to lick my lips because I knew that if I did, I’d give him a look that no son should ever give his dad.

“Is that not your name? You’re tryin’ to be friends with me, right? Friends call each other by their first names.”

“I’m your father, Naruto.” He stepped forward and I took a step back, pressing my body against the railing. He placed his hands on either side of me and gripped the railing. “You can’t call me that.”

“What’re you goin’ to do, Minato? You gonna punish me?” I  purred. “You’ve never spanked me before.”

“You’re being so bad right now, I’m considering it.”

No one’s around. What’re you waitin’ for?”

“You’d like it too much,” He let go and backed up. “The last thing I need is to have my wife find me in such a compromising situation.”

“Fine. Then I’ll continue what I’m doin’--Minato.”

He narrowed his eyes and chuckled. “You’re something else.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this kind of explains a little bit about Naruto's relationship with his dad. He's never really opposed incest, because his idea of what family is is a little blurred. So, here's some insight! The next chapter will be when they get back from the cabin and I'll be adding in other shows like Durarara and Black Butler, so stay tuned for that! Also, keep sending in ships. I'm still trying to work through the ones that people have already suggested and I really appreciate the comments! I'm just really awkward with replying and usually spend time squealing over them instead!


	10. Chapter 10

“My brother’s home, can I come over?” Zuko was beating Aang again. I don't get it, it was like they had no parents. No one to call to break all of this up. So, Aang would call me. I guess it was my fault. After all, I was the dude fucking him and basically flaunting it in his homophobic brother’s face--but there was more to it than that. Zuko fucked me--this dude had some interest in dudes.

“I'm working, Aang.” I told myself that Zuko would have found something else to beat up Aang about if I hadn't come along. That was the nature of the relationship, it seemed. This was, at least the poor kid is getting some pleasure out of it. 

“Well, why can't you tell whoever it is to reschedule?”

“It doesn't work like that.” I eyed Hinata across the table and tossed her my best grin while I spoke into the phone. “Besides, I'm not even home.”

“Naruto, I--”

“I'll call you back. I'm on the clock.” And then I hung up. Hinata deserved my attention right now. She was stoned off her ass, which was no surprise given that she's basically the weed queen of the school. Hinata ran a profitable business, she sold weed with two other guys and as far as I knew, they were doing well. “Sorry about that.”

“Doesn't matter. So, tell me why Sasuke didn't bother to come here himself?”

“Am I not good enough?”

“Not in this particular situation. But I am interested in the idea of you.” 

I raised an eyebrow. “Then set up the necessary appointment.”

We were talking about an exchange program. Seemed that Hinata wanted to expand her operations, so she wanted to get aid from us. 

“So, how did you want to do this?” I asked, picking up my burger.

“I was thinking you all get free access to our surplus stashed in return for some advertising?” She tilted her head. “Well, and maybe some free--packages?”

Oh, I like that wording.

“So, we fuck you in exchange for weed, basically?” I think I read that right. “We could use the surplus weed to hand out samples to people afterwards. Makes sense that way.”

“But that'd be cutting into our personal pleasures.”

“Trust me, you'll get what you want out of this.”

“Good,” She purred, leaning forward. “So, tell me about this boy you're talking to. Sounds like more than a client.”

“You seem pretty involved in your partners’ private affairs. Sasuke does things a little different.” I didn't bother explaining my relationship with Aang to anyone. It had been nearly two months since we started sleeping together regularly and he was as clingy as ever. I didn’t want a boyfriend--I had too much mushy-gushy shit happening with my parents dating Sasuke’s. That was still weird. Weird enough to keep me from going home too often.

“Sorry, just curious about you.” She batted her eyelashes. “I’ve always wanted to know you.”

“Why’s that?”

“Because everyone knows your name. Who doesn’t want to know someone like that?”

I shrugged. “True.”

“We should do this again sometime--maybe as a personal thing?”

I moved my chair back and stood up, grinning at her. “I might consider it. But any funny business will have to be professional.”

“You’d charge someone like me?”

“Maybe you can get a family discount.” She was Neji’s cousin, after all.  “Call Sasuke and talk to him about it.”

I left Hinata at the restaurant after paying my portion of the bill. I had an hour before I had to be across town to meet Itachi, so I decided to make a pitstop at a friend’s house. Well, I wouldn’t necessarily call Gajeel a friend. He was too distant to be considered that, but he seemed to be available whenever I was hanging around.

“What is it that you need from me?” His voice was rough and the way he leaned against the door to block me from seeing inside the place.

“You busy right now?”

“I’ve got my nephew. What is it?” Konohamaru wasn’t Gajeel’s nephew, I knew that much. I don’t mean to imply anything, it wasn’t like that. Konohamaru was thirteen years younger than Gajeel and the supposed son of his older sister and some unknown man. At least that’s what they told Konohamaru. Gajeel knocked up some girl on their first date and the family didn’t want to limit him.

“I need you to make me a key.” I handed him an envelope. 

“Doing a little breaking and entering?”

“It’s not like that.” I got the key from Ed--he’d opened his house up to me, so he wanted me to get a key made. With that said, Gajeel would do it free of charge and I got the chance to meet up with him. He was probably the best top I’ve encountered so far. When this dude got hard, he turned into something else. “So, can you do it?”

“When do you need it?”

“Can I come back this weekend?”

“Yeah.” He glanced back. “Yeah, I gotcha. I’ll have it then.”

“Pleasure doing business with you.”

“Just remember,” He said as I was stepping off the porch. “This is business. Meaning you better be prepared to make an exchange.” He looked me up and down. “Like that sweet little--”

“I’ve got someone in mind for you,” I purred. “Don’t worry.”

“And it ain’t you?” He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

“You won’t be disappointed.”

  
  


Itachi didn’t take my reasoning for coming to visit him well. Primarily because it was more or less me “dumping” him. And I use that term loosely because we weren’t really dating. But after considering the fact that our parents were all fucking each other. I didn’t really see any loss in losing him as a fuck buddy. I had Aang and Mei. Then there was Ed. He and I didn’t fuck too often, but he liked to pull me into closets and bathrooms to make out for fifteen minutes at a time. 

Not that I minded.

That’s pretty much why he was given only me a key.

“Come over tonight?” Ed muttered against my skin. “I’ve got a surprise for you.”

“Can’t make it tonight. I’m busy.”

“Too busy for me?” He rolled his hips against me and I had to grip his waist to make him stop. “Don’t you want me, Naruto?”

“I made these plans last week.”

“With that kid?” He narrowed his eyes. “For someone you claim to only be using, you spend a lot of time around him.”

“Are you jealous?”

“I could never have you to myself. I’m just wonderin’ if you’ll ever let the poor kid go. It’s’ obvious you’re only making things worse.”

“And?”

“What’s your endgame?”

In that moment, Ed seemed to get his answer when the bathroom door opened and Zuko filed in with a few of his friends. He immediately broke contact with me and pulled his shirt back down. Funny how nervous these guys made people after Zuko started to show his true colors. He became more of less the school bully in a matter of days, but he only seemed to target a certain type of guy. And Ed and I fit the criteria.

“Ugh, that’s disgusting!” The guy was named Ling, but most people called him Greed. I can only imagine why. “Look at these fags.”

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Zuko stepped to me and shoved me backwards. “What did I say about this gay shit?”

“I don’t remember Zuko, why don’t you remind me?” I batted my eyelashes at him and glanced down at his groin to get the message across. A flash of something crossed his face before he punched me.

Luckily it was my stomach, I could live with that.

“And what about you?” Greed had Ed by the hair. “Lookin’ more and more like a chick everyday, Elric.”

“You trying to be a bitch, is that it?” Kakashi Hatake hooked one arm around him.

“What’s your problem?” I coughed and got to my knees. 

“My problem?” Zuko narrowed his eyes. “My problem is you.”

Primarily me fucking his brother. But Zuko wouldn’t openly admit that if his life depended on it. His image was everything and it his friends knew he was living with a gay kid, he’d never hear the end of it. That’s where I had the power--and he couldn’t stand it.

“Your problem is--”

He hit me again. This time, Ed started to scream but one of them shut him up almost immediately. Next, I heard Kakashi and Zuko talking to each other. When I looked up, Greed was standing right above me.

“Looks like you’re all done here,” He grinned, forcing me to my feet.

What? They were letting me go? That part of it was unexpected. I fully expected to get at least a concussion and a few more bruises. I glanced sideways at Zuko while I was being ushered towards the door.

That’s when I noticed Kakashi holding Ed back. There was something weird about the positioning of his hands, but I could read the signal too well.

“I’m not leavin’ without Ed.”

“We’re gonna talk to your girlfriend, here.” Ling opened the door and gripped the collar of my shirt. “Don’t worry, we’ll have her out eventually.

“Hey, you can’t--” I was cut off by a third punch. Let me explain, my reflexes are never really good in the morning--and this was all occurring before first period even started. The punch was enough to get me out of the doorway and there was a locking noise as soon as the door closed.

My heart dropped when I heard a muffled slam come from inside the restroom.

“Ed!” They couldn’t do this. No one had classes on the third floor during the first two periods, that’s why Ed and I chose that particular bathroom. I could barely hear Ed screaming inside, so I doubted anyone else heard a thing. 

I could scream, though.

I could let everyone know what was going on--but was it really worth it? That would bring attention to everything we’ve been doing.

I could call Sasuke.

That seemed like the best idea. Sasuke would know what to do--this is what he was here for.

**‘3rd floor meeting spot. Emergency assault.’**

I sent the text and flinched when I heard another bang. 

Sasuke will know what to do.

I waited shakily with my head pressed against the door. While part of me wanted this to be over for Ed’s sake, I didn’t want them to leave just yet. I wanted them to be here when Sasuke got here. Alone, I couldn’t do much damage. But as a team, me and Sasuke could make them sorry.

I heard footsteps after about a minute. Someone was running towards me. I stood up and turned around in time to see Sasuke charge into the door. It nearly budged, I think I even heard the sound of wood splitting.

“Are you going to fucking help or not?” He snapped while he backed up again. We rammed the door and it flew open with surprisingly not as much noise as I thought it would. When we stumbled into the bathroom, they had Ed bent over the counter and…

...and..

“I’ll fucking kill you.” Sasuke’s voice came out slow and I don’t think I’ve ever heard him sound so calm after breaking down a door.

Zuko was zipping himself up by now and he glared at Sasuke. “I’d like to see you try.”


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke was actually going to kill him and no one was going to do a damn thing. Zuko’s boys seemed like they were frozen in place, just watching as Sasuke repeatedly bashed Zuko’s head against the sink. Zuko had spit out two teeth, but Sasuke wanted more.

“I'm sorry,” Ed gripped my shirt and tried to pull himself up from the floor. “I tried to stop him. I tried to get away--”

“He's gonna kill him, do something, dude!” Greed shoved Kakashi forward.

“You touch them and you'll be next,” I snapped at them both. They were lucky Zuko was the target. This could have ended badly for all of them instead of one. 

“This--is--what--happens--when you--mess with--fucking--fags!” Sasuke punctuated every word with a slam and shouted in Zuko’s ear. “I should show you just how much of a man you have to be to take a dick up the ass, but I’m not going to sink to your level. I don’t need to  _ take  _ to get laid.”

He dropped Zuko to the ground finally and he spit up blood. I watched Sasuke take out his phone and start calling someone.

I wrapped my arms around Ed and pressed my lips to the crown of his head. Poor kid was shaking.

“You didn't learn enough the last time,” Sasuke said. Then he pressed the phone to his ear. “Hey, we're on the third floor. We've got thirty minutes till class ends.” 

When he hung up, he landed one more punch on Zuko before directing his attention to the other two. Greed looked like he was ready to bolt at any minute, but Kakashi didn't look as panicked. 

“You two better be gone within the next minute or you’re going with him.” That was all it took for the two of them to make a break for it.

Sasuke had called his uncle for help. Madara obviously had a big enough soft spot for Sasuke to the extent that he had rounded up two or three guys and came to the school himself to collect Zuko. When Sasuke was pissed, he meant business. And that usually entailed bringing his family into it.

They were in and out in a matter of minutes. It was like in the movies. The car was parked around the back of the school--the place where Zuko and I first hooked up. The irony of it all made me chuckle.

“You think this is funny?” Sasuke asked me as they drove off.

“I think it’s ironic.”

“You can’t see that kid anymore.” I knew who he meant and if he thought I was going to stop seeing Aang because he said so, he was a fucking idiot. “I forbid it.”

“You forbid it? Sasuke, you can’t tell me what to do.”

“You’re not going near anyone who’s got something to do with that psycho.”

“Fuck you.” I wasn’t going to stand and take this. I twisted my hand out of Ed’s and turned to leave.

“Wait a minute!” Sasuke caught my arm and I instinctively reeled back and slugged him in the jaw. Sasuke knew not to touch me without permission. Of all things, I made a point of letting him know that I had boundaries. 

“Let’s get one thing straight, Sasuke,” I narrowed my eyes. “You don’t tell me what to do. You don’t  _ ever  _ tell me what to do.”

Sasuke was still amped up from what happened with Zuko. There was a fifty-fifty chance he’d hit me back after he recovered from the initial shock. The Uchiha family was very much an “eye for an eye” family, so this could go either way. 

“You’re such...a fucking idiot,” He grunted as he moved back to his feet. 

“And you’re an ass.”

“I’m not going to force you, Naruto. But if you go near that kid, I can’t protect you.” That punch seemed to knock the anger out of him. His tone was even and his eyes softened. “I’m just trying to protect you.”

“By telling who I can and can’t see?” Once again I was so tempted to prove that he wasn't as weak and useless as Sasuke thought, but I held myself back. Personal pride was not a good enough reason to start a fight and Sasuke wouldn’t likely take another punch without retaliating. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I just want to protect you.”

“You keep saying that, but my biggest obstacle right now is you!” I exclaimed. “Look, just--let’s go. You know as well as I do that Madara isn’t a people person. Who knows what he’ll do to Zuko if we aren’t there.”

“Why should we care?” Sasuke asked. “Especially after what they did to Ed.”

“I’m alright,” Ed stated, clearly weary and still shaking a little bit. Right--we had to get him out of here.

“We’re not gonna talk about this now,” Sasuke growled. “Just--get Ed down to my car. I’m taking you two home.”

 

By ‘home’, he meant Ed’s house. No one was there when we got there, which was expected. I walked Ed in and dropped him on the nearest couch.

“Way to be gentle,” he winced.

“I thought you and Zuko were friends,” I glared down at him. “You and your brother were always around him earlier in the year.”

“Before he found out about me,” Ed said. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked at me. “Aren't you going to sit?”

“I've--actually got a place to be.”

He didn't say anything.

“Ed?”

“You're still going to see him,” he said in a low voice as he tore his eyes away from me. “After everything Sasuke said, you're still after that kid?”

I didn't like the tone he took--disgust.

“Look, I'll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Naruto, I was just raped.” He said the words out loud and my mouth went dry. His lips trembled as he leaned back. “I was raped and you're leaving me for this kid who you say means nothing to you.”

“I said I'll be back.”

“Just admit it, Naruto.” 

Admit what? I said Aang didn't mean anything me because it was true--in a sense. I can't deny that when I see him calling at two in the morning, it gets to me. He could only be calling for one reason; and when that happens, he's usually crying by the time I pick up.

“I'll bring you back some food.” I didn't have time to argue about this, so I pulled my phone from my pocket and scrolled through my contacts as I walked to the door.

“Are you going to fuck him?” He asked and I stopped in my tracks. “Please don't tell me you're leaving me to get laid.”

“Do you really think I'm that selfish?” I tossed back before walking out.

 

~~

 

“We shouldn't be in here.” Aang didn't sound too convinced with the way little groans and whimpers escaped his throat while I nipped at the skin at the crook of his neck. I snickered and pushed him on Zuko's bed. “He could be home any minute.”

“We'll be fine.” Sasuke wouldn't be done with Zuko for a while. I don't know what he was doing up there, but Madara's involvement usually meant trouble. I unzipped myself and stepped in front of him. “You been practicin’ like I told you?”

“Naruto, we should go back to my room. It feels weird in here.”

I smacked his cheek lightly to bring his attention to my cock. “I'm waiting.”

He looked up at me with big, pleading eyes. As if that would change my mind. He should have known by now that the only thing that would accomplish was firing me up more. I gripped the back of his head, pushing my hips forward. He opened his mouth just in time for me to sink into his mouth.

“Mm,  _ fuck _ ,” I groaned. That felt perfect. I guess he had been training his throat for this. He'd grown his hair out just enough for me to get a grip on it--as per my request. “ _ That's _ what I needed.”

Fingers gripped my sides to keep me from going any deeper.

“Why don't you take it all?” I asked, licking my lips as I forced my way down his throat. “Come on, I know you can do it.”

I wanted him sloppy, that's the only way this would work. Through a string of choking and gagging, I was able to get everything down his throat. My balls made the best sound as they slapped against his chin over and over again. I'd left the bedroom door open so the sound could effectively travel through the house.

“You're gonna be a great little slut next year.” As luck would have it, both Zuko and Aang would be walking those halls next year. Now, that would be a thrill--if Sasuke doesn't kill Zuko first. “Just look at the way you're drooling on my dick.”

When I finally let him up, he coughed.

“Get on your back,” I growled.

He already knew what I wanted. He obeyed and let his head hang off the bed while I positioned myself standing above him. He tilted his head upwards and opened his mouth, letting me shove myself in.

“From now on, remember that you’re mine, not Zuko’s,” I shoved into him hard, making him take my full length down his throat each time. “And as long as my dick is the only one goin’ down your throat, it’s gonna stay that way.”

He loved when I spoke to him like this. It showed in the way his dick would twitch and his hips would roll into the air. Fuck, I couldn’t cum in his mouth. Not yet, at least. Aang’s ass was the best part.

I pulled myself out of him enough for him to breathe. “Is your ass ready for me, sweetheart?”

“Yes, sir,” He said through pants. 

“Good boy.” I climbed on the bed and forced him on his stomach. He perked his ass up and picked it back eagerly. “Ah, ah, ah....”

“Please, don’t keep me waiting,” he whined. “I hate when you do that.”

“You love it.” I dipped into him, just the tip. He responded with a shudder and a high pitched moan. “Just like you love the idea of my fucking you on your brother’s bed.”

Before he could respond, I pushed into him. We started off slow. I fucked him into the bed at a steady pace while he made noises underneath me. I swear, he treated every time like the first time in terms of taking cock. After all this time, he still had a phenomenally tight ass.

“How’s that feel?” I whispered in his ear.

“Harder,” he moaned. I smacked his bottom once more and planted my hands on his cheeks at the unexpected feel of his walls tightening and clenching around me. “Please, fuck me harder.”

Harder sounded like a good idea right about now. I flattened my body on top of his and wrapped an arm around his neck for support. Aang pushed his ass up into me and on the first thrust, he let out a yip.

“The fuck was that?” I laughed.

“Sorry…”

“Heheh, whatever,” I pumped into him again. And again. And again. And he was just letting me. No, encouraging me to keep fucking him. That’s what I liked about Aang. When he was in the mood, he turned into an absolute mess. Maybe that was my doing? I can’t really think too much about it.

My motions faltered when I heard footsteps coming from the wall. I froze on top of Aang and cupped my hand over his mouth--as if it would make a difference. Whoever this was, they would have already heard us by now if they were this close. I’d previously mentioned that I welcomed someone walking in on us--but that went out the window as the shadow of a person came into view.

Soul?

“Oh, come on.” He’d dropped what he was carrying. It looked like books. Magazines? And something else that I couldn’t make out. “Really?”

“Soul.” I didn’t like the way Aang said his name. “I--this--”

“It’s cool.” My step-brother shrugged. “Not like I didn’t know you two were screwing, right?” 

“What’s the matter, Soul?” I sank back into Aang and the bottom tensed up. “Did you want a piece?”

“Not after you’re finished with him, no.”

“He’s got a mouth,” I blurted out and it was perfectly timed with a grunt I forced out of him. “Why don’t we give you something for the road? Sounds like Aang wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

“Fuck you, Naruto.”

“After I’m finished with him, maybe.” I dragged my tongue along the nape of his neck and started fucking into him more deliberately, intent on making him cum while Soul was still in the house to hear it. Aang reacted the way I thought he would. He cried out and let his body go limp, taking in every thrust like a champ. “Look at you, Soul--you’re hard.”

“Of course, I am,” He snapped. “Just...I gotta go.”

Aang was close. I could feel it in the way his walls clenched and he literally started to  _ milk  _ me.

“Cum on the sheets, Aang,” I whispered to him.

“I can’t…”

“Be a good boy and let go, cum for me.” I pulled out of him and put all of my concentration into fisting his cock and jerking him as Soul descended the stairs. He rocked into my touch and all it took was my tongue dancing around the rim of his ass for him to spill over. He emptied himself in five hard pumps before collapsing on his own cum.

“My turn,” I muttered. Only I wanted a crucial part. 

I stroked my dick slowly over the pillow, taking out my phone to record the scene. Everything looked perfect, from Aang passed out in his own semen to the seventeen second shot of me cumming hard on both of Zuko’s pillows. 

Serves the dick right.

When I crawled out of bed, Aang sat up and looked at me with worried eyes. I already knew what was coming.

“Where are you going?”

“Same place I go every time--away.” I’d promised Ed I would be back. He was already pissed at me, so I had to go get a gift on my way.

“Why don’t you ever stay?”

“I stay sometimes.”

“Barely.”

“So, what do you want me to do? I’ve got a job--you, of all people, should know that. I fit you in where I can, sorry.” I zipped myself up. 

“So, you’d let this just interfere with your friends and your love life?” He sounded like Itachi. I wrinkled my nose at the question. “I work with my friends. I’ll see you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm taking shipping suggestions for this story. It'll be from Naruto's point of view, but any of the characters from these TV shows will be game. Over all, you don't have to be fully aware of all of those TV shows to follow the story, just have to know who the characters are. This will be an AU rp and I'll be changing characters' ages!


End file.
